Digimon: The Hound
by Auul
Summary: As young Akio bought a second hand digivice and loaded the Dobermon X that was stored in it, he had no idea of what a great trouble he had got involved in.OC, update weekly
1. I: strike at the night

**Update weekly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but the human characters and the plot are mine**

**! This prologue won't connect to the main line till ch3, so if this prologue doesn't appeal to you, I still hope you to read ch1. thx!**

* * *

><p>In a dark empty warehouse, Naoki was leaning against the wall, detached his digivice from his arm, and handed it to the much younger, nine years old girl.<p>

'Jun, I want you to keep this.' Naoki said to the blond girl.

'No!' Jun protested, 'You are not leaving me too!'

Naoki said nothing to the girl, instead, he turned his sight to the digimon next to the girl. 'Monochromon, please take care of Jun.'

The Monochromon(X-antibody) nodded. With this, Naoki was relieved to go.

'No!' Jun cried, ran to stop Naoki, but was stopped by Monochromon.

* * *

><p>In the desert, it's not easy to find the right direction. So it took Naoki a while to reach his distination after he left the warehouse.<p>

The wind blown a few pinch of sand past the front of Naoki 's face, blurred his he could see again, a black God-man digimon stood in front of Naoki.

Naoki looked up, their eyes met. Then he said, ' It's been a while, brother.'

'Yes, it's been a long while.' the black digimon, known as Plutomon, answered.

'It's kinda funny that you were the one who saved me countless times and now you are the one to take it away.' Naoki said

Plutomon said nothing, just staring at his former partner

'Come on, you know what have to be done.' said Naoki.

Plutomon raised his arm, released a darkness blast.

* * *

><p>Far away, after witnessed Plutomon's action, the shadowed one smiled. While Plutomon walked towards it slowly.<p>

'Have you got it?' it asked

'Sorry, it isn't with him.' Plutomon answered

'So there left only one to hunt.' said the shadowed one.

* * *

><p>Akio was in the school dorm, lying on his bed, eyes opened. He couldn't wait for the day after tomorrow, after then, things would be all right. After all, a boarding school really isn't the place he belongs, he didn't come to this city to study, he came to be a tamer, to fight in the arena. And he got his parents' permission to access here, only with one condition, to keep studying. But what he didn't anticipated is that he couldn't even get out of the school for two whole years, and the dream of being a tamer is, of course, delayed, not until the 'second' summer holiday he would have soon.<p>

_I thought this city would be __awesome__, _instead of sleeping, Akio was remembering his reason of traveling to here._ The city of Bifrost, the island city built in the __void__ between the Digital World and the Human World as the only __bridge__ connecting them. Sounds pretty cool. And due to its __accessibility__, it__'__s most tamers__'__ home, my home, too. _Then he smiled, _a place that __I__ have been living in for two years, but __I__don't__ even know a bit of it except for this crappy school. _He then closed his eyes, trying to skip the night. _Just after __tomorrow__, everything will be fine._

* * *

><p>Day1<p>

And so it came to the day he did always been anticipating, last day of school, time to leave this horrible place, at least for two months.

_After the next bell,_ thought Akio, staring at the clock and making a countdown in his mind.

'Akio Nogami!' the teacher shouted

'Yes?' Akio replied nervously, he had a bad feeling and he could guess what is coming next.

'As usual, your homework?' the teacher asked angrily

'Homework? I can't even go home.' Akio whispered

'What did you say?'

'Nothing,' Akio replied nervously, 'actually, does the homework matters now? The exam was passed and I have got good grades.'

'You're not the best one in class, and even if you were, you still need to do your work. Now would you want to stay at the school for the whole holiday to do it slowly, or finish it all in a few hours?'

'Fine.' Knowing that there is no way to escape, Akio could do nothing but obey.

* * *

><p>'Can you imaging that? Five and a half hour for some stupid mathics,' Akio talked to the air while he was packing his stuff, it was already 10:00 pm, and he got a little headache, 'Why do the teachers always think that practice can make perfect!' After he done packing his things, the red haired boy walked out of the street.<p>

'Time to head to uncle Nanamori's place.' It's nice that Akio has got relatives in this city to provide him shelter, otherwise, he would have no place to live. Akio is not a good map-reader, plus the headache made things a lot worse. Soon the red haired boy got lost in a dark alley.

_Now what should __I__ do?_ He turned back, shocked to see a Darkdramon face to face. Its four glowing red eyes didn't seem friendly. _What__'__s a Darkdramon doing here?_ Akio thought as he slowly stepping back. The answer came to his head once the Darkdramon opened its mouth, dashed toward Akio.

Akio wasn't fast enough, Darkdramon crashed into him and he hit a wall. Now Darkdramon's mouth is only a few centimeters away from Akio's head, and it's chopping, with some saliva leaking out. All Akio could do is to push the Darkdramon as hard as he can, to at least push it a centimeter back so he would get bitten. But he couldn't hold it for long.

Suddenly the Darkdramon was stroke down by something. And Akio didn't miss the chance to escape, he ran as fast as can toward the opposite direction of the Darkdramon, until he crashed into someone.

'That's how you treat the one that saved you, huh?' said a female voice. Through the dim light Akio could see that it is a girl, younger than him, and she was wearing a pair of goggles.

'What is with that goggles?' Akio asked

'Thermal vision goggles, works with infra-red radiation or something that's similar.' The girl answered, 'You can't fight in the dark without a clear vision, can you?'

'Be prepared, Katsumi, it's not down yet.' Another voice said

'Alright, it will be dead soon.' Said the girl, she pulled out a card and inserted it into the digivice that she wear on her left fore arm.

'Bishop Laser.' Said a mechanical voice.

Then there was a yelling, probably from Darkdarmon. And then there was a black digimon landed beside Katsumi.

'Good job, Chessmon.' Said Katsumi

'What's going on?' asked Akio, 'I thought a tamer can't fight outside the arena.'

'Yeah, we're braking the law to save you, at least we deserve a "thank you",' said the black haired girl.

'Oh! I forgot that, sorry. Thank you.' Said Akio

'That's better.' The girl muttered.

Then, there was light spotted on three of them. They were surrounded by three police and three WarGreymon.

Akio and his fellows said nothing, put their hands on the air and fallow the police to the police station.

* * *

><p>'We really did nothing,' Katsumi claimed, 'we're just…dating, you know, we're just kids, so we need to hide from our parents, they'll never accept us.' For Katsumi, lying is just s piece of cake.<p>

'Then what's that BishopChessmon doing there?'

'She's my best friend, she help us to get to that place.' Katsumi lied.

After some more questioning, they were released since there were no evidence to prove that Katsumi had carried out an illegal battle, and Akio didn't even have a digimon partner. The cop dropped them at a 24-hour restaurant and contacted their parents, or in Akio's case, guardian, to pick them up. So before they came, the three had time for a little chat.

'The name's Akio Nogami, just call me Akio.' The red haired boy introduced himself.

'Katsumi Kato.' Said the girl.

'I am BishopChessmon, you can just call me Chessmon.' Said BishopChessmon (black)

'So, can you explain what just happened back then?' Akio asked

Katsumi looked around, once she assured there were no people around, she started. 'This city appeared to safe, but it is not. There are digimons that cause threat to the city, at night, at the darkest alleys, the corner of streets, places that the police, who we considered to be our sole protector, neglected. There are where we fight back, to break the law to defense ourselves, because tamers aren't allowed to fight out side the arena, even it's self defense.'

'Sounds pretty cool, but you are actually just a rebellion girl who refuse to go home, and just so happened to save me, did I get any thing wrong?' said Akio

'You almost got them all correct.' Said Katsumi, 'But that "no self defense" thing is really…'

'Yeah, I know.' Said Akio, 'But you can't really blame the government, after that "Boarmon Incident"

'I know,' said Katsumi, with a bit anger in her voice, 'I just want to protest in my own way.'

'Anyway,' Akio switched the channel, 'I want to be a tamer, can you help me on this?'

'Sure, you will be my student, then.' Said Katsumi

'Student? So what do I call you? Sensei?' Akio asked.

'That's weird, we're Japanese but we're speaking English, so use proper noun.'

'What about miss or missy?'

'Better.' Katsumi and Akio shacked hands. 'Deal.'

* * *

><p><strong>Just to be clear, the shadowed one have nothing to do with Bionicle.<strong>

**If you like the story, please fav and follow, thx again**

**Extra information that you may want to skip**

**Akio Nogami: 16years old. Male. Has remarkable red hair and demonic red eyes. He usually wear a black short shelves tee shirt with flames deco on it, a red long shelves undershirt, and long black sweatpants. Also wears a pair of roller skates because he's too lazy to walk, he chose to draft.**

**Katsumi Kato: 13years old girl. Has black hair with a short hair cut. She knows a lots of things related to tamers, which helps Akio a lot in the near future. She wears a while sweatshirt, blue shorts and a pair of thermal vision goggles. Her partner is Chessmon.**

**Chessmon: Katsumi's partner, she is a black BishopChessmon. Had a quiet and calm nature. The moves that she used the most is 'Bishop Laser.' She is female because she is going to become a Queenchessmon and it would just be wired to have a male one.**

**'Boarmon incident': I'll explain it later. I'm tired~**

**So this is my first attempt to do every setting on my own, it's kinda funny and at the same time is kinda, well, difficult. Any way, guess no one would want to read this half pages long extra so I am going to stop here. Your view is my biggest support, thx! **

**Coming soon next week.**


	2. ll: load saved data?

**Last time, I actually forgot to write down the detils of the characters, Akio has short messy hair and short legs, while Katsumi is a head shorter than Akio, etc.**

**Anyway, just let the story begins.**

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

The next day, Akio woke up early at 7:00am. To his surprise,he got a call right after he got off bed.

'Hallo, this is Akio.' Akio said in a sleepy voice.

'Hay, it's Katsumi.'

_Guess you didn't forget the deal._ Thought Akio, 'Why so early?'

'Last night you said you know no direction, so I think it's better to show you around this district. Where do you live? I am going to pick you up.' said Katsumi

'East, brezze street, bee building, 5th floor, room E.' Akio replied, still in a sleepy voice.

'Coming soon, get yourself ready.' Katsumi then cut off the call.

_So I can't go back to bed, huh?_ Thought Akio. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face, then changed his clothes. Katsumi then arrived.

'Real quick.' said Akio

'You have a lot to learn, so let's get going.' said Katsumi

'Yes, missy.' said Akio

'Seriously? You're still on this missy thing? I thought you were just joking when you said you are to call me like this.' Asked Katsumi

'It's just fun to say it.' said Akio, he then saw Katsumi's expression. 'Alright, l'll just call you Katsumi then.'

Katsumi seemed to look a bit happier.

'Uncle, I am going out with my friend.' Akio told his uncle.

'Ok' said Akio's uncle.

So Akio went with Chessmon and Katsumi, after the three had breakfast, they traveled ,around the east district for the whole morning. From the brezze street down to the evoke street then to the funnel street. Katsumi introduced all kinds of shops to Akio, like Etemon's cards Store, Mamemon's digivice repair service, and a lot more.

By the afternoon, the three stopped by a restaurant for lunch.

'Some extra information if you want to know.' said Katsumi

'Why not.' said Akio

'The Terminal is in the west district, the south is basically the great arena and not much residential area, so it's population is the smallest.' said Katsumi 'Those are the landmarks.'

'Let's get back on track, shall we? Akio, you want to be a tamer, had you registered yet?' asked Katsumi

'I have done nothing.' answered Akio

'And your budget?'

'Here.' Akio showed Katsumi

'The registration is gonna take some fee, and with your amount of money, you probably can't afford any cards yet.' said Katsumi, she then took a look at the clock, 1:12pm.

'Hurry up, the registration is gonna take some time, too. Like two to three hours.' said Katsumi

'That long!?' exclaimed Akio

'Yeah, so we're going now.'

Like Katsumi had said, the process took three hours, but most of the time, Akio was just sitting and waiting, excluded that amount of time, the registration only took at most half an hour.

'Never mind, at least you are now one step closer to becoming a tamer.' said Katsumi

'But that registration was just ridiculously long!' said Akio, 'At least this card is quite nice.' he said while, playing with his newly obtained tamer card.

'Be careful with that! You need it or people can't sell you any digimon-related equipment.' said Katsumi

'Yes.' Akio muttered as he put the card back to his pocket.'Next stop?'

'Just follow me.' said Katsumi

They walked quite a long way until they reached a shop that appeared to be a digivice store.

'Hey, Ichirou.' Katsumi said to the young shopkeeper, who is a boy, obviously younger than Akio, around Katsumi's age. He looked delighted to see Katsumi, but narrowed his eyebrows once he saw Akio.

_I know I don't look good, but this reaction?_ Thought Akio, who thought Ichirou didn't want to look at him because he is bad looking.

Katsumi and Ichirou then had a little chat. From how they talk to and look at each other, Akio could deduce that they had known each other for a long time, and may be more than just friends. _Interesting._ Thought Akio.

Ichirou then turned to Akio, 'The name is Ichirou.' he introduced himself.

'Yeah, kinda heard it from your conversation.' said Akio

'I am Akio,but I guess she had already mentioned me. By the way, you own this shop?'

'No, it's my dad's, I am just helping out here.' answered Ichirou

'Oh, sure, how could a kid own such a shop, I am not in a RPG world.' Akio whispered.

'As I said, we're here to help Akio get his first digivice, any advice?' said Katsumi, while Akio was looking at various digivice displayed in the shelfs.

'I'll have to check his tamer card first.' said Ichirou

'Here.' Akio handed his card to Ichirou without turning to him. 'Hey, what's that cool looking thing?' Asked Akio, he pointed to a Navy blue digivice. Unlike Katsumi's , this digivice doesn't come with a big touch screen, instead, it has a set of three buttons beside a smaller screen.

'That shelf is for second hand stuffs.' said Katsumi

'Ignore her, I want to have a look.' said Akio

Ichirou opened the shelf, grabbed the navy blue and handed it to Akio. 'There you go.'

'That is like the model of five or six years ago, right?' asked Katsumi

'Six years ago, it's an Aurail G3, not like Katsumi's Phanco V5, which most people prefer to use nowadays. ' said Ichirou, 'dad got this from another seller yesterday, I don't know if it is still functional.'

'Then let's try it.' said Akio

'Sure.' Ichirou switched the damaged battery with a new one, and the screen lighted up. 'So it's still functional.'

'I want this one.' said Akio, 'Any thing I need to know about it?'

'Basically, the functions are the same as nowadays', just not compatible with the newer cards, and you don't insert the cards into a card slot, you slide them.' said Ichirou, 'and one more thing.' he pointed at the screen, which was showing a question. 'Load previous data?'

'Most people chose no.' said Katsumi

'I need some time to consider it.' said Akio

As the second hand digivice costed less than Katsumi expected, she helped Akio to do some shopping of the cards. After they were done, it was almost 9:30pm.

'Now you really have to choose, Akio.' Katsumi told Akio, 'If you chose no, then we'll go to adopt a digi egg, if, yes, then we don't need to.'

'Just give me some more time, like five or ten minutes.' Akio paused, 'wait, did you feel something strange? It's so...quiet.'

'This street is always quite.' said Katsumi

'Ahhhh!' they heard a girl screaming.

'This is not good.' said Katsumi. Akio followed the direction of the sound, drifted to an alley with his roller skates. But there was nothing, only a wall that marked the dead end.

Katsumi and Chessmon arrived seconds later. Katsumi put on her thermal vision goggles, looked around, try to find something, but there were no digimon or human.

'Everyone listen!' said Akio, 'Katsumi, did you looked down the ground? I think it's coming from below.'

'Duck!' Akio shouted, but he was the only one managed to escape. Green tentacles wrapped around Katsumi's and Chessmon's limbs, disabled both of them.

Just by one glance, Akio recognized the digimon that drilled out from the ground, it's Blossomon.

_But what about that screaming __girl__? _Thought Akio. Blossomon seemed to read the question from Akio's face. 'You're finding the owner of this voice?' she said, then made a sound, exactly the girl's screaming voice. 'Always that easy to fool some kids.' Said Blossomon.

_It__'__s a planed attack?_ Thought Akio, _for what?_ 'What do you want?' he asked.

'Quite a smart kid.' Said Blossomon, 'Give me your digivice, with all the old data inside it. Or this girl and that BishopChessmon dies.'

'Who sent you here?' asked Akio, Blossomon hesitated for a moment. _So there is someone behind it, well done, Blossomon, you__'__ve just shown me the answer._

'What happens if you failed, say, I deleted the data or loaded it? Or I refuse to give you?' said Akio.

'If I can't take it, neither can you!' shouted Blossomon.

_Easily get taunted. _Thought Akio.

'If you're smart enough, you would know what's the option.' Said Blossomon

'Sure I know,' said Akio as he placed his fingers on the buttons.

'One click on the button, determined three beings' life.' Said Blossomon, 'have I gave you too many option?'

'Have you gave yourself the same?' said Akio, 'You can always chose to look back, you know.'

Confessed by Akio's word, Blossomon turned around, only to see a flash passed by. The flash cut off Blossomon's tentacles, freed Katsumi and Chessmon.

'What!?' Blossomon exclaimed

The flash stopped in front of Akio. It's a hound like digimon. Black in color, it wears a sliver collar with long, sharp spikes on it. It has two sickles on the back, and four smaller as his dewclaws.

'A Dobermon?' said Katsumi, 'it looks a bit different.'

'He's a Dobermon, with X-antibody.' Said Akio, showing Katsumi the screen of his Aurial G3's screen with the digimon's information on it.

'Why?' said the Blossomon in a painful voice, 'How did you…?'

'Seriously, why would I chase to this alley alone? I loaded it out when I drifted here.' Said Akio, 'but his attack is, well, kind of a miracle, like he knows what I want him to do. May be because he's my partner, we shared some short of a mental connection, who knows.'

'You're all gonna die!' shouted the furious Blossomon

'Reconsider it.' said Dobermon, 'You may want to leave in peace, I mean, leave in one whole piece.'

'Nooo!' shouted Blossomon while jetting all of her tentacles towards Dobermon. Dobermon leaped forward, within the time to blink, he cut all the tentacles off. Blssomon yelled in pain.

'You asked for it.' said Dobermon, he dashed toward Blossomon, then ripped her apart with his claws, and tear her apart with his fangs. Blossomon kept screaming. The parts that were ripped off on the ground soon broken down into shiny tiny particles and vanished. Not longer, no one could hear Blossomon's screaming.

Akio, Katsumi and Chessmon sat on the ground, shocked and speechless, until Katsumi spoke again. 'We gotta run now, Blossomon's screaming will definitely draw attention.'

As the three began to move, Dobermon stay still. 'Run to where? Where am I?'

'I know you've got lots of question, but just follow us now, please.' Said Akio. Dobermon thought for a second, then followed the group.

* * *

><p><strong>More to know<strong>

**All the names of moves and cards are called out by the digivice's cool mechanical voice(Something like Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's)**

**Phanco V5: The latest version of digivice, wear on arm, one big touch screen like the phone nowadays, and has a card slot.**

**Aurail G3: Akio's digivice, a model from six years ago. Like a pendulumX that you wear it on hand, with a track to let the cards slide through.**

**The official digivolution line of Dobermon: Dobermon-Cerberumon-Plutomon**

**So, yeah, I give names for the digivice, do you guys like it?**

**And Ichirou isn't a major character so I won't do his bio.**

**Last but not least, if you like the story, remember to fav it, follow, review and share to your friends, see you next week.**


	3. III:a hungry mouth to feed

The navy-blue digivice had been deactivated for years, its awakening at Ichiru's shop has also awaked two long silent parties.

'It appears again, after all these years.' A black digimon mumbled. 'Blossomon!' he summoned.

'Yes, master.'

'Follow the signal, I want my thing back, if you failed to get it, destroy it.'

'Yes.'

x. X. X

'Jun, you sure you want to retrieve it?' Triceramon asked

'Yes, it's part of my duty.' The blonde answered.

'It has been two whole years since you stopped battling…' said Triceramon

'Don't worry, I am still capable with it.' said Jun.

'Then you will need this.' Triceramon handed the girl her digivice and a new set of cards.

'You upgraded it.' the girl said as it checked her new Phanco V5, 'thanks.'

'Now off we go, that city is quite far away from here.'

X. X. X

Akio and Katsumi and Chessmon and Dobermon ran into the crowded main street. After ensured that they're safe, they found a bench in the park and sat down.

'Serious problems here.' Said Dobermon.

'Yes?' Akio replied

'What's going on? Why did I suddenly appear in that alley? What had you done to me?' asked Dobermon rapidly.

'I switched this Aurail G3 on, then loaded you out of it, that's all.' Said Akio

'And before it?' asked Dobermon, 'what happened before I was in the digivice?'

'I don't know, I though you should know it… wait, you can't remember?' said Akio

'Yeah, I can't remember, took you long enough to figure it out.' Said Dobermon

'Have you seen anything like this before?' Akio whispered to Katsumi.

'No.' the girl replied.

'Listen, Dobermon.' Said Akio, 'I don't know what happened to you before, and I don't know if I can find it out. But since you came out of my digivice, you're my partner now.'

'I guess so, I kinda read you mind back then when I fought that freaking plant.' Said Dobermon.

'You two should be able to make a good team.' Said Chessmon

'One more problem.' Said Akio, 'Being my partner, you are suppose to live with me, but you size like a standard tiger, I don't think my home have enough spaces.'

'That's why you need your digivice.' Said Katsumi, 'Open the menu, then follow my instruction.'

Akio bring up his Aurail G3, saw something unexpected. The screen showed 'Downloading…99%', then 'Download completed.'

After that, a small 8-bit image of an Agumon was shown, it positioned like it was standing on the lower edge of the screen.

'What the heck is it?' Akio exclaimed.

'I don't know.' Said Katsumi, 'Maybe it's some kind of a virus.'

'What's it? Let me see it!' said Dobermon while trying to reach his sight on the screen.

'I don't think you'll know.' Said Akio.

'Just let me have a look!.' Said Dobermon angrily.

'OK.' Akio sighed, adjusted the angle of the digivice so that Dobermon could see the screen. Dobermon stared at it for a short time.

'Any idea?' asked Katsumi

'No.' answered Dobermon.

'Can you all be quiet for a wooden moment?' voice came from the Aurail G3.

'Wow!' Akio and Dobermon shouted, surprised.

'Is that Agumon talking?' Katsumi suggested.

'I think so, speak from the inside of the digivice.' Said Akio

'Just shut up. will you?' the same voice came from the digivice again. 'I can't talk to you if you're not listening.'

'Yes?' said Akio.

The image of the Agumon turned around, like it's observing its surroundings. 'First of all, who are you guys, where is Naoki?'

'Who's Naoki?' asked Katsumi. The Agumon image saw the puzzled looking of the human girl, and knew that they had no idea of the being called Naoki.

'Forget about it.' It said, 'Just state your identities.'

'I am Akio Nogami.' Said Akio

'Katsumi Kato.' Katsumi introduced herself, then set her sight on Chessmon, 'and this is BishopChessmon, you can simply call her Chessmon.'

'No need to introduce digimons, I know them all too well.' Said the Agumon image.

'Now who are you?' asked Akio, 'We've all introduced ourself, now's your turn.'

'All you need to know is that you can call me dotAgumon.' Said dotAgumon.

'You can actually hear? And see?' asked Dobermon out of the blue.

'Yes, I can.' Said dotAgumon

'How?' asked Chessmon.

'It's like online chatting.' Said dotAgumon, 'but I am actually inside the screen, no way out, so don't try to get rid of me, you can't.'

'Alright then.' Said Akio, 'Let's get back on track, about Dobermon's size problem.'

'So, open up the menu first.' Said Katsumi.

Before Akio could touch any buttons, the menu had already popped out it self.

'I could access to any of your digivice's function, handy, huh?' said dotAgumon

'Then follow Katsumi's instructions.' Said Akio

'Chose the "compress" function.' Said Katsumi.

Same as before, the device had done it automatically. Next, Dobermon glowed and diminished, until he reached the size of a normal dog.

'You can use "expand" to return him while necessary, like in battle.' Katsumi added. 'It's late now, got to go home, any more questions?'

'No, thanks.' Akio replied, 'And glad to hear you want to go home, good night.'

Akio took Dobermon and dotAgumon back home. To his relief, his uncle and aunt didn't have a negative reaction towards Dobermon, indeed, they were happy about Dobermon's joining.

'Sorry for you Dobermon, you can only sleep on the floor, but I can find you some cushions.' Said Akio.

'No need, it's fine for me.' Dobermon replied, already closed his eyes and rested.

'Then so be it.' Akio muttered. He detached his digivice and rested it beside his pillow, then lied on his bed.

'Remember to keep me save.' Said dotAgumon, 'There will be bad guys aim at your digivice for me, I guess you have already seen one.'

'Yeah,' Akio replied, 'I'll be responsible for my own property, so stay quiet and let me sleep.'

X. X. X

Day3

Akio didn't wake up until 10:00am, his two digimons were already awaked and one was eating breakfast. The other one, well, how are you going to feed something live in 2-dimention?

'Good morning.' Said Akio to his digimons and his aunt, his uncle has already gone working. 'What did you feed him?' Akio asked, pointing at Dobermon's direction.

'Just some hams and bacons.' His aunt replied, 'You know, dogs usually like those.'

'Hams and bacons.' Akio muttered, 'Guess I will need some too.' He then sat by the table, quickly ate his breakfast.

'Feel like going out today?' his aunt asked him.

'No,' Akio answered, 'Not now.' The red haired boy then walked back to his room, with Dobermon followed. Akio picked the Aurail G3 up and placed it at his desk,, and then sat down, switched the computer on.

'Thought you've forgotten me.' Said dotAgumon

'Apparently not.' Said Akio, 'Just why and how did you get trapped in this thing?'

'Not telling you~'

Akio typed the word 'dotAgumon' and searched it, yet, nothing could be found. _How about this? _He searched 'Agumon' this time, as he expected, general informations of Agumon were shown, totally useless. _Maybe this could work._ He searched 'Urban legends of Agumon', and read several of them, until he finally spotted something. 'dotAgumon, a digimon that lives in tales, it is said that only a few had met it. That's all?' said Akio.

'Hey, Akio?' dotAgumon asked

'What?'

'I skipped breakfast today, and now I am really hungry.' DotAgumon said

'You need to eat?' surprised by dotAgumon's words, Akio asked.

'I am a living digimon, since when did digimon stopped eating?' said dotAgumon.

'Then how should I feed you?' asked Akio

'There should be some cards named "meat", use it.' said dotAgumon

Akio checked his card deck, 'I don't have one.'

'Then go get it.'

'Alrigth,' Akio sighed, 'we're going out.' He told Dobermon, then glanced the clock, 11:07am. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'Are you talking to me?' Dobermon asked

'Yeah,' said Akio

'Why are you apologizing?' asked Dobermon

'I've just left you doing nothing for nearly an hour! Feels like I'm the worse tamer ever.' Said Akio

'Listen, being partners doesn't mean sticking together, fighting all the time.' Said Dobermon

'Guess you're right.' Said Akio, 'But when you need anything, feel free to tell me.'

'Certainly.' Answered Dobermon.

'Can you guys get going now? I am starving!' dotAgumon complained.

'OK,ok.' Said Akio and Dobermon. 'Aunt, I'm going out now, won't be back for lunch, but will be for dinner.'

'Then take care of yourself.' Akio's aunt replied.

Akio, currently on the street, have no idea about where to go. _Maybe Ichirou can help this._ He then walked to Ichirou's shop.

'You means the food cards?' asked Ichirou after hearing dotAgumon's story. 'They hadn't been produced for a while, sorry.'

'Never mind, but can you suggest some place that I can find them?' asked Akio

'Sorry about that, I really don't know, perhaps you should ask Katsumi.' Ichirou suggested.

'Thanks, I will.' Said Akio, 'Bye!'

As Akio walked away, another conversation began.

'I am dying.' DotAgumon muttered.

'Just hold on for a little bit longer.' Said Dobermon, 'Hey, Akio, when are we going to meet Katsumi?'

'At noon, yesterday's park.' Said Akio

'You mean I can't eat until afternoon?' said dotAgumon

'May be even later.' Said Dobermon. Akio laughed.

'It's just five more minutes until noon.' Said Akio, 'She may has already arrived.'

Like Akio said, they arrived at the park to find out that Katsumi and Chessmon had already been in there. Akio walked up to her, and explained dotAgumon's story.

'I wonder if they have got any of that kinda cards.' Katsumi whispered to herself.

'Who they?' asked Akio

'Some bad kids like me, but they form a gang instead of acting alone, they've got almost every rare things.' Said Katsumi

'We shall pay them a visit.' Said Dobermon

'I don't think they will like you.' Said Chessmon, 'and neither will you like them.'

'Just meet them first.' Said Akio.

'Alright.' Said Katsumi. Akio and Dobermon followed Katsumi and Chessmon to a hidden corner of a street. There they saw a group of kids and their digimon partners, about ten to twenty in number. 'You children are horrible, did I mentioned that before?' said Akio

'You're not that much older.' Said Katsumi as she walked into the gang, a kid, who seems to be the leader of the gang, walked toward Katsumi.

'Jack.' Said Katsumi to the leader. _Not a freaken __Japanese__ name._ Thought Akio.

'Katsumi,' the one that appeared to be Jack said, 'thought you have forgotten us.'

'I wish I could.' Said Katsumi, 'just get to point, do you have any food cards?'

Jack put his hand in his pocket, then pulled out five cards.

'This is it!' dotAgumon whispered to Akio in excitement.

Katsumi then started a conversation with Jack that Akio didn't pay much attention to. The red haired boy slowly walked around, the digimons around them didn't look friendly, they looked rather aggressive. Akio slowly set his finger to his digivice's button, hoping no one can notice his action, then returned Dobermon to his normal size, prepared to combat, like those surrounded them.

'I won't pay that much!' this was the first line from Katsumi Akio knew after he had paid attention to the conversation. 'That price is ridiculous!' she shouted.

'Then you shall leave.' Said Jack. 'Oh, did I mentioned that these are the only few remained in this district, or probably in this city.' He added.

'Such a jerk.' Dobermon whispered.

'Then we'll have to settle it in the old fashion way.' Said Katsumi. 'Prepare to fight.' She whispered to Akio.

'What?' Akio asked, obviously confused, 'Can't we talk this out?'

'No, we can't.' said Jack, 'everyone loves the old fashion way.'

'What old fashion?' Akio shouted, the feeling of knowing nothing isn't that good.

'The winner have it all.' Said Chessmon.

'Winner of what?' asked Akio

'Fight.' Answered Katsumi. 'I told you to get ready.'

'We've out numbered you.' Said Jack, 'still want to fight?'

'Of course.' Said Katsumi, standing back to back with Akio, surrounded by groups of Allomons and Evilmons and Greymons.

'Go! Dobermon!' Akio shouted, Dobermon immediately leaped on one Greymon and kicked it down, followed by a few movements of leap and kick or slash, half of the gang's digimons were knocked out of conscious.

'Magical Stick' said Katsumi's digivice as she inserted a card. Chessmon then swung her staff, stroke multiple targets heavily, knocked them all off.

'We out numbered you this time.' Said Katsumi, as all the gang's digimons were beaten, except for Jack's.

Jack said nothing, but looked furious. A giant black mechanic digimon walked out from the shadow of the alley.

'BlackWarGrowlmon.' Akio read the information shown on his digivice.

'Attack!' shouted Jack, Dobermon and Chessmon backed off in time before they got sliced into pieces by BlackWarGrowlmon's Pendulum blades.

'Atomic Blaster.' Said Jack's digivice. BlackWarGrowlmon then got all his gunports on his chest charged up, 'Defense Plug-in C' said Akio's Aurail G3 as Akio slide the card before Dobermon leaped forward and shielded the remaining three from the blast. Thanks to the effect of the card, Dobermon wasn't suffered form damage beyond repair, but he still took a great damage, and wasn't able to carry on fighting.

'Again!' shouted Jack, 'Atomic Blaster.'

'Bishop Laser.' Katsumi inserted another card, Chessmon shot a beam of Laser from her staff. The beam from Chessmon crushed with BlackGrowlmon's blast, the beams are blocking their way from another, with an equal force, both digimons tried their best to keep firing until the other's beam won't offset theirs. Yet, none were able to make a break.

Not until Dobermon shot a clack beam too strengthen Chessmon's attack, in just a second, BlackWarGrowlmon was down, and so was Dobermon.

'We've won' said Akio, holding a unconscious, diminished Dobermon. 'Keep you promise.'

'I'll.' Said Jack, given up the food cards to Akio, Akio's company then left.

The red haired boy used one food card, the device read, 'meat', then a bone with meat wrapped around it fell from the upper boundary of the screen and landed on bottom boundary. DotAgumon ate it, and put a satisfied smile on his face.

'Then this.' Akio slide another card, 'Digiar600s' the digivice read. 'Feel better?' Akio asked Dobermon, who seemed to have been healed by the card's effect, but still weak.

'Feeling better now.' Said Dobermon.

'Akio.' Katsumi said, 'Keep one food card for Ichirou, as long as he has one sample, he can make copies.'

'Then I don't need to worry about the food supply.' Said Akio.

* * *

><p><strong>Short bio<strong>

**Dobermon X: A dangerous hound with a mysterious pass, he is calm and loyal to his friends, though he just knew Akio for a few minutes, they quickly partner up and this black beast would do anything for his new human allies.**

**dotAgumon: Kind of a mascot of the series, he can be so unexpectable that he is by far my favorite character.**

**By the way, I draw my characters, and when I get them done, I will upload them to my deviant art site, the username is Gipakll, incase anyone want to view them.**

**Another thing is that I am not happy with the lack of views, or reviews, how can I get more people to read this?**


	4. IV:challenge

**Thanks for all the continuous supports, they gives me motivation to write even I am so busy with all the school staffs.**

* * *

><p>Day 6<p>

Akio wasn't hanging out with Katsumi today, nor the pass two days. He was tired of getting involve in the gang's or other underground association's fight. The last time he and Katsumi fought Jack, Dobermon took serious damage and it took two days for the hound digimon to be fully recovered, with the aids from some cards.

Today, he went to the training center of the east, aka the gym of digimons, where they can fight each other to practice for the up coming tournament officially. 'You'd better have some train, after lying on the ground for two days.' said Akio to Dobermon while on their way to the center.

'Yeah, better have some movement, or my muscle will rust.' Said Dobermon.

'Muscle can't be rusted.' Said dotAgumon.

'As long as you got the meaning.' Said Akio as he walked into the center's hall, the place, large, bright, and was crowded, filled with all kind of tamers and their partners. Akio walked his way to the registration station to sign up for battle through the crowd. On his way, he walked pass different tamers as well as digimons, they kind of gave him a wired look, at some point, most of them didn't look friendly, which made Akio a bit nervous and kept his mouth shut. Dobermon and dotAgumon felt the pressure as well, even their partner didn't tell them to, they followed his keeping silent.

'Since you are new here, I will have to explain the rule to you.' The attendant told Akio, 'the rules are universal for all competitions, including the normal tournament and the championship.' Akio nodded, so the attendant continued, 'Each fights have a time limit of two minutes, before time's up, the one that can't keep on fighting lose. If the time's up, the one that took less damage wins. All the conditions of the digimons will be judged by the computer. No killing and attacking on the tamers are allowed, the recovery cards can only be used three times. Understood?'

'Yes.' Akio replied

The process of signing up was quick, once Akio finished signing up, someone from behind placed a hand on Akio's right shoulder, informed him to turn around. As he did so, he found that the hand belongs to a boy, approximately the same age as Akio. The boy is kind of a looker, he has spiky deep blue hair, sharp amber eyes, his neckerchief covered a little of his chin, but Akio could tell that the boy has a sharp chin. The boy wore a black tee shirt with a vertical blue strip on the middle. And a pair of black short pants. His digivice is a Phanco V5, like Katsumi's. A Megadramon, which is a red cyborg dragon digimon, float along side the boy. So that's his partner. Thought Akio

'I guess you must be Akio Nogami.' The blue haired boy said. 'I am Kin Takano.'

'Do I know you?' Akio asked in confuse.

'No, you are not suppose to know me.' Said Kin, 'but I, as well as most of the tamer here had heard of you, you are kinda famous right now.'

'Famous?' asked Akio.

'The red haired and his hound, everyone knows that you've defeated Jack the jerk.' Said Kin, 'Shouldn't you at least look a bit happy when you know you're famous?'

'First, it's not how I want people to remember me, second, the credit should goes to Katsumi and Chessmon, they were the one who do the fighting.' Said Akio, slightly angered.

'That annoying little girl, huh?' said Kin, referring to Katsumi. 'Let me tell you something, people give the credit to you because they don't like her. Why you think she didn't shown up here?'

Akio didn't respond, just stared at Kin.

'To a lot of people, she's just a bitch.' Said Megadramon.

'You dare to say that again!' shouted Dobermon, posing a battle readied look. Megadramon, in return, pointed both of his arm cannons to Dobermon, and shocked the crowds.

'Dobermon,' said Akio, 'don't.'

'Yeah, we're not suppose to settle it this way.' Kin told Megadramon, 'At least not here.' He added, obviously declaring a challenge upon Akio.

'Stay calm.' Akio told Dobermon, the two digimons then returned to their tamer's side.

'Anyway,' said Kin, 'I am taking part in the next fight, hope you see it.' he said to Akio with a menacing smile, then turned and head toward the coliseum.

'Allow me to say it, but I fu*king hate that guy.' Said dotAgumon

'Mind your language,' said Akio, 'though I feel the same way.'

'So what are we gonna do now?' asked Dobermon, 'We go and watch him fight?'

'Yeah, it's better to know more about your enemy.' Said Akio as they headed to the audience's seat.

'The next battle, Megadramon and his partner Kin Takano, versus Doumon and his partner, Ryo Koyama.' A voice announced as both tamers and digimons walked into the field.

'The fight will start in 3, 2, 1, dinng!' the bell that marked the starting of the match rang.

'Exorcism Scrolls.' Doumon made the first strike, he shot red talismans from his cuff. Megadramon flew back, avoided the attack, then pointed his arm cannon to Doumon, randomly fired a few shots, not necessarily accurate, but the blast blown up a thick smoke screen around Doumon and blinded him. Megadramon then flew into the smoke, no one could see what was going on inside, but by Doumon's being thrown to the wall after a few seconds, everyone could tell that Megadramon used his strong tail to wrap Doumon while he couldn't see the coming attack, then being thrown out of the smoke and hit the wall hard.

Doumon was crouching on the ground, struggling to get up, only to get hindered by Megadramon's shots again and again, each time, the blast didn't hit Doumon directly, like Megadramon was toying him, intended to shot a couple of miss fire.

'It's getting boring.' Kin muttered.

'Dark Side Attack.' Said the digivice. Countless of missiles fired from both of Megadramon's weaponized arms.

'Defense Plug-in C.' with the plug-in, Doumon strengthened his defense, directly took the attack, still mange to at least stand up.

'Demonic Gate.' Doumon brought up a gigantic brush, tried to paint a translucent barrier in the air to trap Megadramon.

'Oh no, you don't.' said Megadramon, 'little help, Kin.'

'Offence Plug-in A, ultimate slicer.' Kin used two cards at the same time, with enhanced power, Megadramon tore the invisible barrier apart, then gave Doumon a final punch then marked the end of the battle.

'And the winners are Megadramon and Kin Takano.' A voice announced.

Kin turned to the audiences, and gave Akio a smile, then left the coliseum.

Akio then watched a few more match, until it was his turn. He stood up, turned toward the entrance of the coliseum.

'We gonna show him some color, right?' asked Dobermon, referring to Kin.

From Akio's observation over the past few match, non of the other are as strong as Kin and Megadramon, and their attitude are really bad that anyone would want to prove they're not that strong. Never be taunted. Thought Akio, 'We're going to keep it simple, just focus on the fight, don't be distracted by other thoughts.' He told his partner.

As Akio walked into the coliseum, he heard the same announcing voice again. 'Next battle, Dobermon X and Akio Nogami versus Dinobeemon and Rafu Matsuda, the fight will begin in 3, 2, 1, diiinng!' As the bell rang, Dobermon and Dinobeemon rushed into each other, collided, and rolled a few meters away from Akio. In seconds, the roll stopped and Dobermon seemed to get the upper hand.

'Irritant Buzz.' Rafu activated Dinobeemon's move, the green-and-blue insect flapped his wing to create a high frequency sound wave that made Dobermon stopped for a moment. Using that instant, Dinobeemon kicked Dobermon off him, then grabbed Dobermon's rear leg, flew up high and thrown him on the ground. Fortunately, Dobermon managed to land safely despite suffered from a great headache that the sound wave had brought to him, yet, he can't fully concentrate on the battle with the dizzy feeling bothering him.

Jump! A voice echoed in his head, without a shadow of a doubt, he did so.

'Black Beam.' The voice came from Akio's Aurail G3. Dobermon could feel a stream of energy floating from his inside to his mouth, with no second thought, he opened his mouth, let the energy jetted out from his mouth as a black beam. The beam hit Dinobeemon, and the recoil sent Dobermon flew backward, just when Dobermon nearly hit the wall, he did a 270 degree turning and kicked the wall, leaped directly toward Dinobeemon, and crashed him to ground, finished the battle.

'The winners are Dobermon and Akio Nogami.' The same voice announced and the audiences cheered.

'Can you still go on?' Akio asked Dobermon.

'Just warming up.' the hound answered.

Akio smiled, then turned to the audiences, shouted a sentence that shocked all the audiences. 'I challenge Kin Takano!'

'What a twist we have here!' said the narrator.

Kin was a bit surprised, but he responded with action. He rode on Megadramon's back, flew down to the coliseum from the audience's seat. His act of accepting the challenge brought a climax to the atmosphere.

x x x

A teenage girl walked into the audiences, surprised by the audiences' attitude toward the match, she had never seen the audiences being so devoted. She glanced at the battle, and she was more surprised when she spotted Akio. 'Oh no, you don't.' she muttered.

x x x

Jun followed the signal of the Aurail G3 that she was chasing, ending up at the east training center. It didn't take her long to find out the new owner of the digivice, since that guy was in the coliseum. However, her eyes widened once she saw Dobermon. Did Plutomon degenerate himself? Thought Jun, But why? Though confused, she made up her mind that this threat must be taken care of as soon as possible when he's still in the champion stage.

x x x

'Diinnngg!' the bell rang, meaning the match was finsihed.

'What a shocking result!' said the narrator, 'the battle ended up tied!'

* * *

><p><strong>Kin Takano: image here: gipakll. deviantart artKin-Takano-501176434**


	5. V: more girls

**First thing first, responds. About that two minutes rule, I guess because the game Digimon World Championship gave me a great impression, in that game, two minutes are like forever. **

**Second thing, about Dobermon fighting ultimate without digivolving, I just want to show that Dobermon is capable of dealing with digimon above his level. He won't have a single victory until he digivolved ( about ch8), I promise.**

**Third (wow, there's a lot to say), not taking in OCs, not for now, the plot is set, there is no room for other OCs. May be I will write a sequel and I will try (cause I think there will not be much reactions.) take in OC then.**

**Last but not least, this chapter is longer than normal chapters as I fused the original ch5 and 6 to make this new ch5.**

* * *

><p>Day 7<p>

3:04a.m.

_Is it really __she__?_ Instead of resting his brain, Akio keep thinking the same question, back at the coliseum, he spotted a teenage girl with familiar white hair, far as he knew, not many girls have it. _No, she would rather die than to come here._ He told himself countless times, but what if his nemesis is really in the city? Then he has to eventually face her.

'Akio, aren't you suppose to be sleeping?' ask dotAgumon

'You're not sleeping too.' Akio replied.

'There are things bothering me.' Said dotAgumon

'So am I.' Said Akio

* * *

><p>12:37pm<p>

Akio and Katsumi and Ichirou were having luncheon together, it was rare that Ichirou can have a day off working.

'I have heard about it too.' Said Ichirou, 'It's not easy to draw with Kin, I bet even Katsumi and Chessmon can't do it.'

'Hey!' shouted Katsumi, 'Do you have to say it in front of us?'

'What I mean is that Akio really have the potential to be a great tamer.' Said Ichirou

'It's actually all Dobermon's work.' Said Akio, 'All I did is sliding cards.'

'Well a tamer can't do anything practical to assist his partner other than using cards.' Said dotAgumon.

'No, they can instruct their partner through telepathying.' Said Dobermon.

Katsumi, Ichirou, dotAgumon, as well as the usually quiet Chessmon, burst out laughing. 'Telepathy?' said Katsumi.

'I can some how heard Akio's voice in my head, back when I was fighting Dinobeemon, you told me to jump, right Akio?' Dobermon defended

'Yep,' answered Akio, 'glad you'd hear.'

'Seriously?' said Katsumi, 'you believe in these kind of silly stuff?'

'Don't forget our link had saved you once, from that freaken plant.' Said Akio, left Katsumi speechless, it's true that Akio and Dobermon had saved her before they became partners.

'Guys, can we switch to some other topics?' said Ichirou, attempting to break the dead air.

'Like what?' said Katsumi.

'Like the food we're eating.' Said dotAgumon, 'I'm sick of eating raw meat everyday!'

'Still better then none.' Said Akio

'Maybe you can have a try on this.' Said Ichirou, handing Akio a card.

'What's this?' Akio asked.

'Since the last time you gave me a sample, I didn't only made copy of it, I had tried to create some other kinds of meal for dotAgumon, and here is one prototype.' Said Ichirou.

'Wanna try it out?' Akio asked dotAgumon.

'Just do it.' said dotAgumon.

Akio used the card, then all five pairs of eyes stared at the red haired boy's Aurail G3's screen, watching dotAgumon eat.

'Damn, it's good.' Said dotAgumon, 'I guess you can stoop calling it "prototype".'

'Never knew you're so good at it.' Katsumi told Ichirou

'It's not that special, compare to other professional's work.' Ichirou answered.

'You're just being humble.' Said Akio, 'Wait.' He muttered, staring outside the window, while his expression was like that he was seeing a ghost.

The others seemed to have heard his word. 'What's wrong?' asked Chessmon

'I have to go now, Dobermon, come with me.' Said Akio while he rushly got out of the restaurant, 'you two have a good time.'

'I've never seen him like this.' Said Katsumi, she looked out of the window, saw Akio ran into a white haired girl who seemed to be partnered with an Andromon, a 'semi-cyborg' digimon that has some disgusting organic parts exposed.

'Maybe is his friend?' Ichirou suggested.

'Speaking of friends,' Katsumi muttered, 'I've never saw him hanging out with any other human friends beside us.'

'Maybe he just kept it secret.' Said Chessmon

'Wanna follow them?' Katsumi suggested with a giggle

'Not sure if it is a good idea.' Said Ichirou, 'He won't like it.'

'He won't find out.' Said Katsumi, 'come on~'

'Alright.' Ichirou gave in, 'just this once.'

* * *

><p>Akio walked into the white haired girl, she waved at him, proving that she knew him. The first thing that Akio noticed was the digivice on her arm. And the girl seemed to saw the question from Akio's look. 'We're not talking at the middle of the street.' She said, 'follow me.'<p>

Akio did so without any question. 'Who's she?' asked Dobermon on their way.

'Sister, arch-enemy.' Said Akio

'You have a sister?' asked Dobermon

'Not really, we were just very close friends that called each other brother and sister.' Said Akio. Soon they arrived at a building.

'You live in a hotel?' Akio muttered, 'where did you get those money, Reiko?'

'Tournaments' prize.' Reiko answered, 'small scale one, so you can't see me on tv.'

'Small scale?' Akio questioned as he walked into the room, 'this room is way too deluxe.'

'I took different tournaments,' said Reiko, 'and I spent them all here.' She paused, 'I know what you're thinking, just say it.'

'I never thought I will have to see you again.' said Akio

'And I never thought I will want to see you again,' said Reiko, 'but I just couldn't leave you alone.'

'You were the one who oppose the most when I said I want to be a tamer.' Said Akio, 'and now this?' he turned his sight on Andromon.

'Well, I moved to this city not long after you did, and something happened that changed my mind.' Said Reiko.

'That must be a big thing.' Said Akio, remembering all the fights he had with her over the topic of being a tamer or not.

'Let the past be in the past.' Said Reiko.

'And let our friendship be buried in the past.' Said Akio before Reiko could finish her sentence. He then turned and ready to leave. 'Did you actually live in this hotel for as long since you arrived?'

'No, just this two days.' Said Reiko, 'I live at the south.'

'Then why are you here?' asked Akio

'To pay you a visit.' Said Reiko, 'I've heard that you're on holiday.'

Instead of saying another words, Akio left the building.

"I think she want to be friend with you again.' said Dobermon, 'should you at least give her a chance?'

'I don't want to.' Said Akio, 'why can't she just leave me alone?'

'Just what had happened?' asked Dobermon

'He won't say it.' dotAgumon finally spoke after long silence, 'brotherhood is a very special relationship.'

'Like you know everything.' Commented Dobermon

Thoughts were echoing in Akio's head, he didn't even know where he was heading to, when he woken up from those thoughts, he found him self ended up in an alley. _Yet another alley?_

The sky was getting dark, but Akio just stayed there. 'You don't look happy.' Said an familiar voice, it's not from Dobermon or dotAgumon, Akio turned toward the direction of the voice, it's Katsumi, along side with Chessmon and Ichirou.

'Not before you guys shown up.' said Akio

'I told her not to track you.' Said Ichirou.

'There's no problem with that,' said Akio, 'I would do the same when you two are dating.'

'So who is she?' asked Katsumi, as Akio heard it, he turned back to his not-so-happy face without knowing it himself. 'Sister, nemesis, arch-enemy.' He said the same thing told Dobermon before.

'I think we should talk about something else.' Suggested Ichirou before Katsumi could say 'I don't know you have a sister.'

'Very good observation.' Said dotAgumon. 'Guys, ready for a fight.' He suddenly changed to a serious tone.

'What's wrong?' asked Akio

'I can feel him.' Said dotAgumon, 'just get ready, don't forget we're in a dangerous place.'

Just when dotAgumon finished his words, a breath of fire was shot at Dobermon, luckily, everyone were able to dodge the attack. 'I told you.' Said dotAgumon, 'and apparently, this was just a warning shot.'

'How come you know so much?' said Akio

'Far as I knew, there's only one Monochromon with X-antibody,' said dotAgumon, 'and I believe he had digivolved to a Triceramon X.'

'You can even tell its identity?' surprised by dotAgumon, Akio couldn't help to shout it out.

'Yep, I can see him, right in that shadowed corner, though you probably wouldn't know which way I am pointing at.' Said dotAgumon, relax as nothing had happened. 'And there's only one person I know that is partnered with a Monochromon X, or a Triceramon X now, whatever, just show yourself, Jun, I know you're not that sneaky.'

A Triceramon X and a human girl walked out of the shadow, 'Charge up, Blaze Blast, Offense Plug-in A.' said the plane mechanic voice of a digivice, obviously, the girl had used three cards at once.

'Never seen any combo like that.' Commented Katsumi. The Triceramon charged, and would be able to shot a great blast at any moment.

'Defense Plug-in C' Akio used.

'Emergency Program Halt.' The girl used another card, disabled the defense plug-in Akio used. Triceramon them shot a fireball at Dobermon.

'Speed Plug-in B.' with enhanced speed, Chessmon took Dobermon out of the attack range just in time. Though missed, the fireball exploded, Akio's group was lucky that no one got hurt. Just by the damage done by the attack to the surrounding, no one wouldn't shock by what a lethal attack combo the girl had preformed.

'You're not that pure little girl I used to know.' Said dotAgumon

'Time change, people grow.' Said Jun, 'If you have to defend that Dobermon, I will have no choice but to fight you too.' The blonde girl told Chessmon. 'Just leave that Dobermon and his digivice.'

'Never.' Said Akio and Katsumi at the same time, 'step back, Ichirou, there's going to be a tough fight.' Said Katsumi

'You left me no choice.' Muttered Jun, 'Ready, Triceramon.'

'Magical Stick.' Chessmon did the first attack, swung her staff to hit Triceramon, though look chunky, Triceramon has a very short reaction time, he grabbed the staff, and then did a 270 rotation to throw it away with Chessmon. While Dobermon leaped toward Tricermon from his behind, tried to use his blades to slice the dinosaur, only to got slammed by Tricermon's powerful tail, immediately dropped to the ground.

'Bishop Laser.' Chessmon shot a laser beam from a distance.

'Speed Plug-in B' Tirceramon moved away fast as if he had disappeared form his initial spot and then suddenly appeared at another. As the target had got away, Chessmon's beam nearly hit the lying Dobermon.

'Come on.' Akio uttered, he gave Katsumi a look, the black haired nodded.

'Speed Plug-in B.' said both of their digivice.

'Defense Plug-in C.' Jun used.

Dobermon and Chessmon were so fast that they couldn't be seen moving by bear eyes. Their high frequency attacks seemed to have damaged the Triceramon a bit, not by much. Soon as the effect of the card wore off, Akio and Katsumi tried to use the same trick again.

'Item inhibit.' Jun used another card. Akio and Katsumi soon found out that they can't use any cards regarded as item, such as those Plug-in and recovery.

'Then how about this?' muttered Dobermon

'Black beam.'

'Bishop laser.'

The two digimons fired beams as the same time, the two beams combined to a more powerful attack that stroke toward Tricermon.

'Blaze Blast, Offence Plug-in A.' Triceramon countered with his fireball attack again, when the beam hit the fireball, some amazing physical reaction happened, the two attack fused together, and it's striking towards Dobermon and Chessmon. The two targeted digimons dodged to different directions, but the explosion's force still had them badly damaged.

'I'd told you to leave.' Said Jun, bringing up another card, going to gave one final attack.

'We leave as a whole team.' Said Akio

'Then you may as well die together.' Said Jun coldly, 'all I asked is to leave that Dobermon, is that demon really worth your life?'

'Just what had you done in the past?' Akio whispered to Dobermon.

'Whatever I did, I can't recall them now!' said Dobermon.

'Gatling Attack.' Much to everyone's surprises, there's another voice of digivice, Akio and Katsumi looked to each other, non of them had took any actions, and Jun's card was still on her hand. Next, the voice of a firing galting gun could be heard, streams of bullets flying toward Triceramon, though not every single bullet could hit its target, they worked well as cover fire.

'All of you, get out of here!' a familiar voice said, though only Akio found it familiar.

Akio's group turned to the direction of the voice, they saw the girl outside the window earlier. 'I'll hold that dinosaur, run while you can!' Commended Reiko.

Akio and Katsumi compressed their partners to a carriable size, Katsumi and Ichirou carried Chessmon and Dobermon, ran a few meters, while realizing that Akio was still at the battle field, 'Come on, Akio. Move!' shouted Katsumi

'I don't know what happened between you and Reiko, but you'd better listen to her for now.' Said dotAgumon, Akio was finally convinced, then ran with his friends.

* * *

><p>Day 8<p>

Akio didn't have a good sleep, or even didn't sleep, again. He fixed his sight on the dull light gray ceiling for a time so long that he had lost count, just considering the same question again and again. Until he had finally made up his mind, he pulled out his phone, reached Reiko's number on the contacts list, which kinda surprised him when he found that he didn't delete that number. He text her a message 'If you're not dead yet, come see me tomorrow at the training center.'

'Dotty,' Akio muttered, 'Is she one of the bad guys you mentioned before?'

'No.' answered dotAgumon, 'she's not.'

'You know her?' asked Akio, 'I heard your little talk with her.'

'Yes I know her but I won't tell you much other than her name's Jun and she is not an enemy.' Said dotAgumon

_Keeping secret again?_ thought Akio, 'It's like she's targeting on Dobermon.'

'She has a very good reason to misunderstand him.' Said dotAgumon

* * *

><p>It was just 6:00am on the morning, and Kin had already beaten two rogues, of course, through the means of digimon battle. 'One more to go.' He said to himself, Megadramon slammed the foe's Korikakumon with his tail, ended the battle without even using a single move. 'Run while you can!' Kin threatened the rogues, who did exactly as Kin told them to.<p>

'Told you not to use the short cut.' Said Megadramon. The formation of alleys in the east is like a maze, one can easily access to anywhere through this system, but there are so many unexpected hidden in the maze.

'I though those guys had already forgot me.' Replied the blue haired boy.

'At least they had forgotten how tough we are.' Said Megadramon. 'Anyway, let's get going.'

'Yea..' said Kin, suddenly paused. 'Did you hear anything?' he asked

'No.'

'I can definitely hear she.' Said Kin as he followed the direction of the sound.

'She?' though confused, Megadramon followed his partner.

'Arrr.' A soft female voice could be heard.

'It's near.' Kin uttered. He arrived at a very dark corner of the alley, even it was morning, anything in that corner was hardly visible.

'I'll light up here.' Said Megadramon, lighted a spark on his arm cannon to use as a torch.

'Oh, dear Yggdrasill.' Shocked by what he saw, Kin exclaimed. At the distant of a few meters, there was a girl in front of him, long blonde haired, holding a doll size Triceramon in her arms, wearing a lavender tee shirt which was full of cuts, and so was the brown trousers that she was wearing. It's more suitable to say that she's a naked girl covered by some tattered rags.

Kin rushed to the girl, who apparently needed help. 'You alright?!'

The girl slowly opened her emerald eyes, 'Get away!' she pushed Kin's shoulder at a sudden, intended to get rid of him, but she didn't had enough strength to do so.

'What happened to you?' asked Kin politely, 'I just want to help you.'

'I got shot by a gatling gun.' The girl replied.

'What!?' Kin looked into the cuts of the girl's clothes, there were no wounds on the girl. 'but you…'

'I know, no wounds, huh?' said the girl, 'see this.' She picked up a piece of sharp glass on the ground, then sliced it through her face.

'What are you doing?!' Kin shouted in surprise, reaching his hand to stop the girl, but was too late.

'Just watch.' Said the girl, the wound on her face healed itself in seconds. 'I'm no ordinary human.'

Kin touched the girl's face softly, seeing her draw back a little, he said 'But you can still feel the pain?'

'Why can't you just get scared and ran off like normal people do?' the girl muttered softly, then trying to stand on her own, but lost her balance quickly, luckily, she was caught by Kin.

'I don't care you're human or not, I'm helping you to go home.' Said Kin, 'There's no way you can make it on your own.'

'I don't have a home here.' Said the girl weakly, 'It was in the digital world.'

'Then you stay at my home first, until you get batter.' Suggested Kin, since the girl didn't show any sign of resistance, he had Megadramon carried the girl on his back.

'How should I call you by the way? My name is Kin Takano.'

'Jun Kawasaki.' The girl mumbled in a low volume that could hardly be heard, though Kin still got the words.

So they arrived at Kin's home in a few minutes, it was a small apartment, only one sizeable living room, a bath room and a kitchen, that's all. The walls and ceiling are left unpainted in a dirty gray color.

Kin set the girl on the bed softly, 'Just take a nap now.' He told Jun. In respond, the blonde slightly nodded, and fell in a deep sleep. Seeing that, Kin smiled with a relief. The Triceramon that associated with Jun walked up to the blue haired boy, handed him a piece of paper.

'What's this?' asked Kin

'Her size.' Replied the triceratops, 'just in case you want to buy her something to wear.'

'Thanks.' Said Kin as he walked out the door, 'Megadramon, you stay here, in case anything happened, I'll be back soon.'

* * *

><p>Akio was sitting at one corner of the training center, though not easy to be noticed, Reiko had her own way to locate her brother. As she walked up to Akio, the red haired boy took the first line, 'You survived.'<p>

'I was expecting you to say something else.' The white haired girl replied, 'your openning speech still sucks.'

'Just skip to the point, you know what I'm going to say.' Said Akio, 'Did you have Andromon aimed at that girl?'

'No, I had him shot at her.' Said Reiko.

Just for that moment Akio wanted to say something like 'Had you gone bananas?!' or other expressions, the Reiko he used to know would point a gun at anyone without a shadow of a doubt when necessary, but she would never fire it. Yet, Akio held his words back due to his own observation, there's something reflective in the girl's eyes, maybe it's tears?

'I thought that Triceramon would shield the girl.' Said Reiko.

_Finally developed a __sense__ of guilty? _Thought Akio, usually, he would just spill the words out without a bit caring of the other side's feeling, but now, at that kind of atmosphere, silence is the best option.

After a while of silence, Reiko spoke again, 'I'm going back to the south today.'

'Can't you stay a bit longer?' asked Akio out of the blue, even the red haired boy himself never thought he would make a request like that. 'maybe we can be cool again.'

'Maybe.' Said Reiko, 'I'll have to ask my parents, you know, I can't stay at the hotel forever, I'm running out of cash.'

'About that, I've got an brilliant idea.' Said dotAgumon after long silent.

* * *

><p>It was evening, Kin had already returned home, he sat by the bed for a time so long that he fell asleep too, while he was intended to watch over Jun. He had a talk with Triceramon not long ago, after knowing Jun's back story, he decided, he will do whatever to assist the blonde under any circumstances, yet, he couldn't even watch over her for just a while, not until he was woken up by the girl's screaming.<p>

'What's wrong?' Kin asked in fear as he saw the girl sprung up from the bed. She looked pale, pupils downsized, hardly catching up her breath, and, in addition, sweating heavily.

'Another nightmare?' said Triceramon, but Jun was too scared to heard.

All Kin could do to calm the blonde was to hold both of the her hands, keep telling her 'It's o'kay, nothing bad's gonna happen here.', of course, in a soft tone. Thanks to Yggdrasill's bless, Jun recovered soon.

'Feeling better?' asked Kin

'Yes, thank you.' Jun answered with an innocent face.

'Take a shower first,' suggested Kin, 'you're all sweaty now. And I have bought you some new clothes.' He turned his sight to the closet, then back to Jun again, 'You can't just be half naked when you're on the street.'

'Thanks.' Jun mumbled, she couldn't think of any expression of appreciation other than 'thanks', but she couldn't say nothing.

Unlike other girls, it didn't take a long time for Jun to shower, she finished it in just ten and a few minutes, because she didn't want to add too much more on Kin's water bill, she could tell that the boy is not very wealthy by his living environment, and it's not her nature to have others 'pay' for her. She dried herself, put on her new outfit, an orange v-neck short sleeves tee shirt, a skinny jeans, and a black midriff jacket that she decided not to wear for now since the weather is quite hot.

Jun walked out of the bathroom, 'You look great.' Said Kin.

'Really?' she blushed a bit, though it's not the first time to have someone telling her this.

'Dinner's ready.' Said Kin, 'You won't want to leave it cold down.'

'You don't need to do that much for me.' Jun said

'If I recall it correctly, you're the homeless one.' Said Kin, 'and you didn't object to live with me.'

'There's lots of homeless out there.'

'You're special.' Said Kin, 'Triceramon told me. You don't have to take it all alone.'

'I have to,' said Jun, 'so many had died in my name.'

'You can't do this on your own,' said Kin, 'your previous fight had proven it. At least let me help you on the fight.'

'He's right,' said Triceramon, 'it won't do much harm to him.'

Jun thought for a while, 'Alright, but this alliance ends once Plutomon, or Dobermon right now, is dead,'

* * *

><p>'So here is where you live?' said Reiko<p>

'You're not expecting it to be as fancy as you hotel room.' Said Akio, as he accepted dotAgumon's suggestion of letting Reiko to move to his place, only god knows why he would take this suggestion back then, because he thought Reiko would be less picky than she used to be?

'Nonetheless, it's a nice place.' Said Reiko

'Just settle down your staff.' Said Akio, _I__ hope it__'__s going to be fine, living with her__…_

* * *

><p><strong>Reiko: Her place was originally a male character, but I decided to turn him into her along with a new outlook design, white long pony tail, she has some history with Akio. link: <strong>** gipakll. deviantart art/ Reiko-502826838**

**Andromon: Reiko's partner, I'm not giving him any spoken line. Though he is a cyborg, I consider he has a heart of steel, and most likely 'soulless' (Andromon:That is why I have no fear! - me:you are not suppose to talk!)**

**Jun Kawasaki: the very core character of the story, can't finish her bio with just a few sentences, you will learn more about her in later chapters. link: **** gipakll. deviantart art/ Jun-Kawasaki-502271477**

**Triceramon X: Jun's most loyal companion and her best friend. I would like to keep the D-cyber tradition, to digivolve this guy, he needs to die twice.**


	6. VI: Battle at the bay

Day15

Akio, accompanied with his digimon partners, were at the Razor Bay, staring at the furious waves, thinking _He is the one who invited me and now he is the one who is late._

_It had been a week since Reiko moved to live with Akio, he had already got used to her, since she __didn't__ change much. Dobermon, on the other hand, had recovered from the injuries that he got from the battle with Triceramon, and was doing well. Lately, Akio had __received__ a message from a person that he hated, Kin Takano. _

'_Beeeeeeep!__'__ Akio__'__s Aurail G3 rang, meaning that he had got something in box, __'__Reiko, your s__pa__m__m__ing?__'__ That__'__s the first idea Akio had came up with, though everyone in the room know that he was just joking. _

'_I what?__'__ asked Reiko, walked out of the bathroom, with just a towel wrapping her body, water dripping from her long, untidy white hair, __'__I am in the middle of showering, how could __I__ do that? __The__ digivice __isn't__ very well __waterproof__.__'__ She then walked up toward Akio, sat next to him on the bed, __'__what__'__s that?__'_

'_Whatever it is, it__'__s for me, none of your __business__.__'__ Said Akio, __'beside__, you would just hack in this device, like you always did, so you __don't__ even need to ask my approve.__'_

'_There is no fun to just hack in.__'__ said Reiko, __'__come~on, let me see it.__'_

'_Alright.'__ Akio gave in, he always found himself lack of __resistance__ toward his a-bit-older sister__'__s __'__'__ tone, he did try to, but failed every single time. __'__Let__'__s see.__'__ Akio started to read, __'__Nogami, I need a talk with you, can you come meet me at the Razor Bay tomorrow__'__s noon? From, Kin Takano?!__'_

'_Still love your reading,__'__ said Reiko, __'__but what__'__s with that __exclamation__ at the last bit?__'_

'_That guy, Takano, is kind of a unfriendly fellow,__'__ said Akio_

'_You see everyone unfriendly, __don't__ you?__'__ said Reiko, __'__That__'__s why you have so few friends.__By the way, that Razor Bay is a extremely __dangerous__ place, you might just slipped and got __swallowed__ by the un stoppable waves, no matter what__'__s the __purpose__ of the meeting, __I__ can ensure you that__'__s up to no good, you __shouldn't__ go.__'_

'_No, I__'__ll go.__'__ Not to Reiko__'__s surprise, her brother__'__s __adventurous__ spark still glow in his heart, though it__'__s not as bright as it used to be. And when Akio decided to do something, nothing could stop him, his being a __tamer__ is a living example. __'__Just be careful.__'_

So here he was, at the rocky costal area, yet, the spiky blue haired boy was no where to be seen. 'Maybe I have come to a wrong place.' Akio muttered.

'Not very likely, the online map said it is the place.' Said dotAgumon.

'Then where is he?'

Dobermon was keeping silence since they arrived, carefully observing their surroundings, 'He's here, I can smell him.' Said the big dog, as Kin and his partner, Megadramon entered the Bay.

'You're late.' Said Akio

'No, it's just you arrived early.' Kin replied.

'Why here?' asked Akio, 'because no one dare to come here so that you can kill me secretly?'

'Partly correct.' Said Kin, 'but I'm not here to kill you, I'm coming after Dobermon.'

_Dobermon again?_ thought Akio, if he recalled correctly, the Triceramon they fought a week age was coming after Dobermon as well.

'Nogami, gave that Dobermon up while you still can, you have no idea what he was.' said Kin

'No one ever told me, how am I suppose to know?'

'Didn't you tell him, Plutomon?' said Megadramon with a smirk, 'but why would you told him, in fact, why would you care about a human kid when you had killed so many of his kind?'

'What? Who's Plutomon?' asked Akio in both confuse and fear.

'That.' Said Kin, pointed his index finger toward Dobermon.

Akio looked at Dobermon, he totally understand the shocked expression of Dobermon, having the knowledge that he used to be a murder, it must be extremely difficult for any anyone suffered from amnesia to accept, and worse, fear that his friend would leave him out of the fear toward him. So Akio decided, 'Listen, Dobermon had no memory of his past, no matter what he had done, that is not his present self, he is good right now, and I'm not going to let him pay for his crime that his past self had left, I won't give him up.'

'Where did you learn all that?' asked dotAgumon.

'From me.' Said a deep, steady male voice, Akio turned to look, it was the Triceramon X and the blonde girl that he thought was gunned down by Andromon. 'Final chance, give up that Dobermon.' Said Jun in a cold tone, 'as well as that dotAgumon.'

'Dotty.' Akio whispered, 'call for the girls.'

'I'm doing.' Said dotAgumon.

'I will only say it once, I am not leaving my friends, if you want them, well, I guess you know what I am going to say.'

'Black beam.' Akio decided not to be passive, it's better when fighting a one on two battle, when the other side are both stronger than his.

Dobermon was smart, he adjusted the shooting angle, the beam was shot slightly above Megadramon, making him dodged downward, still in mid-air, but low enough that Dobermon can easily leap on Megadramon's back, plus Akio's decision of keeping Dobermon small, now he is not a easily aimed target.

'Get off me!' Megadramon growled, trying to catch Dobermon, it's already not easy to catch Dobermon in that unreachable position, and Megadramon's three clawed blaster hand just make it even unhandier.

'Shake him off!' shouted Kin, 'Speed Plug-in B'

'Charge up, Blaze Blast' used Jun, 'Fire when Dobermon fell off.'

'Oh no,' Akio muttered, if Dobermon fell off, he would definitely got shot, if he jump off Megadramon, he can't do anything in mid-air, and the result will be getting shot too, he can use the defense plug-in C, but Dobermon would still suffer from great damage, and probably couldn't hang on until Katsumi or Reiko has come. Then a sudden thought passed Akio's head. 'Dobermon, can you swim?'

'Yeah, what's the plan?' said Dobermon, while busy trying not to lose grip of Megadramon.

'Jump!' Akio shouted

Dobermon did what he was told to without a doubt, as Triceramon fired at the hound. The fireball draw near and near, just when it was to hit Dobermon. 'Black beam.' Dobermon set fire at Megadramon, got the dragon's right wing shot with some luck. The reaction force pushed Dobermon back, accelerated him, just in time when the fireball passed by, but never met its target. Dobermon then dropped into the water, which hided his track. 'Nice shot.' DotAgumon commented.

As one of the wings was damaged, Megadramon was forced to land, he don't have any legs, so his mobility is greatly decreased, yet, he still had two blasters to shoot with. Triceramon, on the other hand, was barely moving at all, as he knew that Dobermon couldn't stay in the water forever, once the oxygen is used up, he had to come back to the land, and that will be the time to attack.

The humans were busy too, Kin rushed up to Akio, both hands griped Akio's neckline, pushed him to a wall of irregularly shaped, sharp stones, Akio was lucky not to got his head smashed in one of those lethal edges. 'Why do you have to do this?' Kin questioned Akio in anger, 'When I try to be friendly, and you go the completely opposite way, like the last time at the training center, that sudden challenge, wasn't a friendly one, huh?'

'Yep.' Akio replied, knowing that it would anger the spiky blue haired. As he expected, Kin threw him to the ground. Being smashed into rocks isn't very enjoyable, the red haired got several parts of his body bleeding, though most of the cuts weren't very deep, it's pain enough that Akio had a hard time standing up. He had his right hand holding the left elbow, he crouched down as he lacked the strength to support his body.

'Just think of who's good to you, the yellow bitmap that holds all the secrets back?' said Kin while walking toward Akio.

'Definitely not someone that throws me on these sharp edged rocks.' Akio replied.

Dobermon couldn't hold his breath anymore, he had to get back to the surface or he is committing suicide. But once he left the water, there is a guarantee that his foes would get the upper hand, and then he would be screwed, staying in the water isn't an option, too, he had no choice but to jump at full force, hoping he is fast enough that he could dodge some attack. Yet, in battle, things usually go the opposite way as you anticipated, same case here, just when Dobermon left the water, he got caught by Triceramon, who is way too fast than he looked. Dobermon didn't even had the chance to take a breath. 'Crush you to death!' Though Dobermon's body had attached lots of blades, Triceramon never hesitated to tighten his grip. 'This ends here!'

'It ends when I say it ends!' Akio recognized, it's Katsumi's voice. 'Bishop Laser.'

Chessmon shot a beam towards the green triceratops, the attack was too weak to damage him, but Chessmon had got the chance to save Dobermon while Triceramon released his grip for an instant.

'Just right in time.' said Katsumi as she walked to Akio. In the meantime, Reiko and Andromon had arrived, too.

'Now the full team assembled.' Said Akio

'Wow, how come she survived that?' Reiko mumbled as she saw the completely fine Jun

'Akio, bring me to that blonde.' Said dotAgumon, ' I may be able to talk this out.'

'Why didn't you say that already?' said Akio, 'that could save us so much time, and effort.'

As they are talking, Megadramon had already adopted the lost of his wing and is now moving like a sneak, his three shots came so sudden that Chessmon wasn't able to dodge it in time.

'Reiko, you take care of that Triceramon, Dobermon, you help Katsumi and Chessmon fight Megadramon.' Akio ordered.

Mean while, Plutomon was in somewhere of the Digital World, watching over Akio's fight through a monitor.

'Just makes my job easier.' He smiled, heading toward a portal.

So each of Akio's team's digimon moved to their position. Akio, busy dodging any attacks from the cross fire, rushed straight forward to Jun, while knocked off by the blonde girl's unexpected punch.

'Stop it!.' dotAgumon shouted, 'can't you see how meaningless is this fight?'

'You are the only one that have no right to say it!' Jun shouted, 'I won't let Plutomon hurt anyone else!'

'He IS NOT PLUTOMON!' shouted dotAgumon.

'What do you mean?' Jun asked in shock, 'he is from Naoki's digivice.'

'Yes, he did come from that machine,' stated ditAgumon, 'But he is not Plutomon, he is just part of Plutomon's data extracted by Naoki before Plutomon betrayed us.'

'W…what?'

'Yeah, that's why he doesn't have any memory, because he never had!'

'Why will I believe you?'

'Just stop it for a moment!' Akio interrupted the conversation, 'What's that?' he pointed at a glowing purple portal in the sky.

'That's not very good.' DotAgumon mumbled.

A bur came out of the portal and passed by Akio in an instant. Akio felt something weird, like some part of his body was missing, he soon figured out what was happening, his digivice gone missing, or being stolen. The bur stopped at not far away, as it slowed down, Akio could have a clearer vision of it. It's a tall, skinny, black humanoid digimon, with a giant red cape. Akio spotted his Aurail G3 was in the digimon's hand.

'Plutomon!' Akio heard Jun mumbled in both fear and Anger.

All the battle stopped, both sides turned to see what happened. 'Here's a gift.' Said Plutomon as he jumped back to the portal, too fast for anyone to catch, but the portal didn't close, instead, another digimon came pass the portal, this one is a giant, nasty one.

'Millenniumon.' Reiko read the information on the digivice

* * *

><p><strong>Really want more people to read the upcoming two chapters, can't wait to see how the M-Mon fans react<strong>


	7. VII: before the big fight

**Another disclaimer: I don't quite follow the 'official toughness' of the digimons, if you guys don't like how I portary Milenniummon in this and the next ch, you are very weclome to rage on me**

* * *

><p>A Millenniummon passed through the portal and landed on not far away from the bay, all the dust and mud that flew up due to the monster's landing could be clearly seen even from a distant.<p>

Everything had happened so sudden and so quick, Akio's brain couldn't handle such amount of information in that short period of time, it just made Akio even more tired. 'What…Just..What is…go..ing…on?' leaving those words, Akio blacked out.

As he woke up again, he had already left the bay, now lying on something that feels like a bed. The red haired boy turned his head around, only to find out that Katsumi was sitting by the bed that Akio was on, Dobermon was likely sleeping on the ground. A smile of relief could be found on Katsumi's face, but that's not what Akio cared, he quickly reached out his left arm, the Aurail G3 was not attached on his arm like it usually did, he looked around, the digivice were no where to be seen. 'So it's true, all that happened at the bay.'

'Yeah.' Katsumi answered, sounded like she doesn't want to mention it. 'I am sorry for that.'

'It's not your fault,' said Akio, 'what about that Millenniummon?'

'It rocked along the costal area, then dived down the sea, nowhere to be seen even now. We tried to fight it, but…'

'But what?'

Katsumi looked at the gap of the doorway, where stood Kin. 'He told all he knew to as, but I think it's batter to let him explains it to you, I'll just let you two have a talk.'

'Wait,' asked Akio as Katsumi was walking toward the exit, 'is this your home?'

'Yep.'

Akio looked around the fancy room, 'I don't know you're that rich!' he muttered in a low volume.

Kin walked in after Katsumi left the room, 'So, what's the question?' he asked.

Akio giggled, 'Can I give you a nice little punch?'

'No.'

'Just joking.' Said Akio, 'I want to know how did the fight with Millenniummon goes.'

'The pony tail girl and Andromon grabbed you and Dobermon, then escaped, the rest of us stayed and fight,' said Kin

'Don't tell me you can't do any damage to that thing.' Akio interrupted

'Close, we did give it damage, but those wounds recovered in just a second.'

'One of Millenniummon's power?'

'No.'

'Then what's it?'

'That's a long story.' Said Kin, 'I'll tell you every I learnt form Triceramon. Wake Dobermon up, he need to listen too.'

Akio did as he was told to, 'We're ready.' said the partners.

'So, it all started six years ago. Jun, the girl that partnered with Triceramon, she was born on an island distant from the main continent in Digital World, there her family serves as the guardians of the "Pandora's Box".'

'What's that "Pandora's Box"?' asked Akio

'Be patient, I'm just about to say it. The "Pandora's Box" is a digi-egg that contain no digimon but a pure energy of evil, the same energy that make that Millenniummon and Jun nearly immortal.'

'She's an undead too?'

'Can't you just keep your mouth shut till I finished the tale?!' as Akio interrupted so many times, Kin couldn't help scolding at Akio.

'Oh I'm sorry.' Akio muttered

'So, they lived on the island, their people had protected that egg for centuries, not until six years ago, when Jun was eight, a powerful digimon attacked the island, robbed the egg, and killed her parents.'

'Why didn't it kill Jun too?' asked Akio, who realized that he interrupted again, 'I'm sorry.' He muttered.

'It was not that digimon's intention to keep Jun alive, it thought it had left no survives, but Jun survived the fatal attack, it was when she realized that the egg had leaked some of its power to her.'

'What about Tric… , sorry for the interrupted again.'

'He was strong enough to become a digi-egg after he was killed.' Said Kin, 'A day later, a man called Naoki,'

'Who was the previous owner of my Aurail G3.'

'He arrived the island, claim that he was after the digimon that stole the egg. There were two digimon came along with him.'

'Let me guess, dotty and another Dobermon?'

'Yes, dotAgumon recruited Jun to the team and began the journey, later, some more people and digimon joined the team, they became a team of six, six human and six digimon, and they called themselves the "digi-destined". Their journey lasted for a year, a year that full of suffering, until Dobermon digivolves to his mega from, Plutomon, and betrayed the team. He hunted down the team's members one by one.'

'Wow..' Akio mumbled with his eyes widened.

'I understand, I had the same reaction when I first heard it.' said Kin, 'the tale will be finished soon, let's continue. So eventually, Jun and Naoki and Monochromon were the only three left in the team, before Naoki was killed, he gave his digivice along with dotAgumon to Jun. Unfortunately, four years ago, she lost that digivice, worse, it ran out of battery, so the tracker in the digivice had lost signal too. She continue to search for the egg until it completely lost track two years ago.'

'Until I bought my digivice and things started to change?' asked Akio

'Yes, and when she saw Dobermon..'

'She made a mistake, Dobermon is part of Plutomon's data, according to dotty.' Said Akio

'That's why I have no memory at all?' asked Dobermon after long silenced.

'I guess so.' Akio replied, 'Anyway, you didn't just come here to tell a story, do you?'

'Yes, I am asking for your help, only together, we can beat that Millenniummon.' Said Kin, 'She can't do this on her own.' He added, in a nearly inaudible volume.

'I can,' said Akio, 'I can get that girl with Andromon to help too, only if she would give me the tracker of my digivice.'

'What?' said Kin in surprise, 'I'm afraid she will never agree.'

'Then you'd better find her now.' Said Akio, 'it's still evening, my most optimistic estimation is that Millenniummon won't come out until tomorrow morning, but, anying thing could happen.' The red haired then got off bed, 'come, Dobermon, we're going to Reiko.'

After Akio left, Kin had no idea of what to do next, he could go find Jun but she would never let some one else do the fight for her, that's the one thing that Kin could assure.

'You heard what he said,' Katsumi appeared in the room in a sudden, 'he can keep his promise, he really can.'

'Alright,' said Kin as he walked out of the room, 'tell him I can definitely get my job done.'

Jun was in the park, sitting on a swing, holding Triceramon that was back to doll size in both of her arms. She watched the sunset with two digimons, Triceramon and Megadramon that was keeping track on her. None of them spoke a single word, Jun was remembering her past, while Megadramon was waiting for Kin, and Triceramon just kept silence like he always did.

Someone walked toward Jun, with the orangey light of sunset so strong that the person walking toward Jun was shaded black, but everyone knew who was coming.

'What took you so long?' Megadramon was the first one to speak.

'Well, Nogami was a bit lazier than I expected.' Said Kin. He walked and sat by Jun's side.

'Wanna talk?' he asked, Jun slightly nodded. 'I want us to ally with Nogami's group, for that, he need his digivice's tracker.'

'No.' said the blonde, softly, but determinate

'Please, you don't need to take it all on your own.' Said Kin

'Just right opposite,' said Jun, 'no one should be sacrificed for me.'

_She still can__'__t walk out from the shadow._ Though Kin, _just what should __I__ do to help her?_

'_I__'__m not doing this for you.__'__ That__'__s what Akio would say._

'It's not just for you.' Said Kin

'Huh?'

'That dotAgumon, he's Nogami's friend, a very close friend I guess. It's normal for him to wanting to rescue his friend.' Said Kin, ' I'm sorry to say that, but I think you understand the feeling of losing a friend.'

Kin's words are like opening the water tape, tears fell from Jun as she fought of her fallen allies. 'I…I..I'm sorry, maybe I should have never said that..' Kin quickly apologized. Jun had no responds other than tugging her head into Kin's chest and cried for a while. She finally spoke as she wiped her tears, 'I'm sorry I didn't think of the other's feeling. You're right, Nogami has the right to seek his friend.'

A sigh of relief could be found on Kin's face, 'What about ally with them?'

'Even without my permission, they will still join the fight, won't they?'

Whoever thought Akio would go straight back home and talk to Reiko would have no right to say that he knew the red haired.

There's still time left, lots of time. So Akio decided to go for walk before going home, and where else would be a better place to spend time other than a toy store.

Akio was gazing at the newly imported Armor Knight Optimus Prime for a while, 'Reiko is going to be raging about this.'

'Huh?' asked Dobermon, 'I don't get it.'

'You don't quite know her, of course you don't get it.' said Akio, 'she thought the Japanese makes toys less, or a lot less playable, like the over excessively paint would be easily scratched. She gets mad when people praise the Japanese version for a little more paint and raised their price so high. Dare she calls herself a rationalist when she hate all Japanese toys blindly.'

'Is that why you dislike her before?'

'No, that's when I like her, I don't like rationalist, but most of the time, she is one of them. Like she had Andromon shot that blonde girl just because she want Triceramon to took the damage for the girl.'

'So your heart shaken when you saw tears in her eyes and then asked her to stay because you like her to have emotion?'

'Yes, kinda, it was dotty's idea to let her stay at my home.'

'Yeah, dotty, kinda miss when he's around.'

'We'll get him back eventually, anyway, let's go home now, some one is getting impatient.'

As expected, Reiko and Andromon were at home, waiting for the red haired and the hound.

'You probably know what I'm going to say.' Said Akio

'I'm not going if you are coming too.' Said Reiko

'What?' said the surprised Akio, 'Why?'

'First, Dobermon is just a champion, he's not strong enough. Second, you have just lost your digivice, what could you two accomplish without a card? Dobermon can't even used a move. You two will only slow us dwon.'

Akio and Dobermon gazed at each other for just a moment, 'That's what we can do!'

Dobermon roared as he lapped toward Andromon, the impact caused the two digimons to fall off from the window.

'Sorry aunt, I'll pay for that.' Akio shouted as he rolled out the apartment, luckily he only lives on the second floor, he didn't even dare to imagine how tired he would be to get to street if he lived on higher floor.

Back to the battle, Dobermon slammed on Andromon, each of his leg pressing one of Andromon's limbs, trying to keep him stay on the ground. Andromon, built to be a fighter, know exactly how to handle this kind of situations, his chest opened automatically, revealed a pair of gatling guns.

'Dobermon, dodge to the right!' shouted Akio when he arrived to see the battle.

Dobermon jumped to the right, dodged the bullets. He would have jumped to left and got crushed by an auto had Akio not instruct him. 'Glad I'd just make it in time.' said Akio while wiping his sweat.

The people on the street were scared by the sound of the gatling guns, they screamed in fear, running toward all the directions. Chaos was the one word that describe the scene most suitable. _I wonder what will it be like when we fight Millenniummon._ Thought Akio.

Grabbing the chance of this chaos, Dobermon hided himself in the crowd, then stroke Andromon from an unexpected direction, Andromon took a few step back, though avoided being hit, he ended up stepped into the road, a truck was coming in his direction and was about to hit the cybord digimon, he took a few more step back, dodge the incoming truck, but wasn't prepared for another attack from Dobermon. The hound crushed him back to the street, each legs stepping one limb of Andromon, keeping him on floor, this time, chest facing the ground, no more gatling attack.

Reiko arrived just in time to see how the battle ended.

'That's what we can do.' Said Akio

'Alright, you can come,' said Reiko, 'just hope you can keep this up to the next fight.' She added quietly.

In the digital world, at the north pole of the continent of Asgard, Plutomon arrived at the ice palace. He walked through the corridor, went straight to the main hall to meet the only digimon that is stronger than him.

'Here it is, Duke.' He kneeled in front of the white armored knight digimon that armed with a giant halberd, presenting the Aurail G3.

The Duke sat on his throne, didn't even give a glance to Plutomon. He commended, 'get that thing out of the digivice.'

'Yes, my lord.' Plutomon answered, turned around to the exit, and had a quick look at those overly realistic statues of some of the royal knights.


	8. VIII: finallydigivolution

**Yes! Over 200 views! (I know it's not a big number..)**

**Damn, giving title to each chapter is not an easy job. I should just leave them ch1. ch2 and so on since the very beginning**

* * *

><p>'Where are we going?' asked Reiko.<p>

'I don't know, maybe we go find Katsumi first.' Akio answered. So the four changed their direction and walked to Katsumi's house, they arrived in about twenty minutes. As they went in the house, they were surprised by two person who they thought wouldn't be in there.

'Nice to see you too.' Akio told Jun and Kin.

'I know you will come here eventually.' Said Kin, 'We've waited you four for quite a while.'

'Skip to point.' Said Akio, 'How's the deal?'

'Done.' Said Kin with a smile.

'Now what plan do we have to take down that creepy monster?' asked Katsumi

'Let the expert explain.' Said Akio, turning his sight to Jun.

'You stop calling her an expert!' Kin stepped forward, giving Akio a grim look, obviously unpleasant. He worried Akio's words would upset Jun again. But Jun put her hand on Kin's shoulder and said, 'It's fine.'

'It is actually quite simple to defeat those affected by the egg's power, simple, but hard to carry out in action.' Said Jun, 'All we need to do is to keep attack until the digimon exposed its digi-core, then the energy will leak out itself. But it takes a long time to have the energy runs out completely.'

'So its wounds will heal before the energy completely leaks out?' asked Dobermon.

'Moreover, the energy won't disappear itself, someone has to take them.' Said Jun, 'In the past, the other Dobermon, now known as Plutomon did that job.'

'That power drives him mad?' asked Akio

'I don't think so, the power is considered as evil, the power itself is natural, good or not is depend on the user.' Said Jun, 'this time, I'll do the job.'

'No, I will.' Said Dobermon, 'I don't think my close combat is needed for the coming fight, that's the only thing I can contribute.'

* * *

><p>00:00<p>

Day 16

The earth shook along with the rising of Millenniummon.

'Already?' Katsumi exclaimed. There was no time for further discussion, they didn't even come up with a plan. 'We got to move now!'

'Everyone except Nogami and Dobermon, come with me!' said Jun.

'What about us?' asked Akio

'I thought you just said there is only one thing you can do.' Jun said to the two, referring to the job of absorbing excessive energy.

'Alright then, good luck.' Said Akio

Down to the main street, the police was evacuating all the terrified citizens, no one knows why there was a Millenniummon going bananas and stomping around in no other place but this east district. All they know was fear, the scene was even more chaos than the street battle between Dobermon and Andromon. The police's partner digimons, mostly being WarGreymons and Justimons, had tried their best to damage the nearly indestructible Millenniummon, yet, all of them couldn't even stand one shot of Millenniummon's attack, not to mention they had made no effort on damaging the enormous monster. With no further reinforcement, retreat was the only option left.

But it was not the only option for the new group of digi-destined, after the officials were gone, it's the kids' time to run the stage.

'Everyone aim at its chest, fire with maximum power!' Jun ordered, 'Katsumi, I need you to warn us when it's about to attack.'

'How?' the goggle headed girl asked.

'Use your thermal goggles,' said Jun, 'Millenniummon's mouth and cannons should heat up while charging, only you can see it.'

'Got it.' Katsumi replied

'Now prepare for fire!' said Jun

'Bishop Laser, offense plug-in A'

'Gatling Attack, offense plug-in A'

'Dark Side Attack, offense plug-in'

'Charge up, Golden Tri-Horn Attack, offense plug-in A'

Multiple voices of digivice could be heard as multiple blast and missiles and bullets were shot toward Millenniummon, the outcome was better than expected, just one wave of attacks and the digi-core of Millenniummon was already exposed, however, the hole on its chest closed in an instant.

'We did it, I can see it,' said Chessmon, 'I can see the digi-core of Millenniummon for just a moment.'

Something's wrong, Katsumi could see it, the cannons on Millenniummon's back were heating up, yet they were pointing at random directions instead of aiming any of its foes. Though wired, Katsumi still decided to warn the others. 'Cannons incoming!' As predicted, the company didn't even need to dodge the beams.

'Is it just for me or both of you guys can feel it?' asked Reiko, 'at a closer look, this thing look pretty dead to me.' Reiko's words had just woken the other's up from their nightmare, or brought them a worse one.

_It kinda make sense now, shooting at random direction and wandering around, the power that keeps the __flesh__fresh__, could millenniummon be something like a walking dead? _Katsumi couldn't get rid of this possibility, she decided to ask the experienced. 'Could that egg's power drives the dead's body too?'

'I have never come across this kind of situation,' Jun answered, 'but there is great chance that you're right, I don't fully understand that power too.' The blonde finished the answer while inserting three other cards for attack.

'Will it be easier if Katsumi's right?' Kin shouted as Megadramon fired another missile.

'Should be easier,' Jun answered, 'then after the energy is all drained out, we don't need to take care of a remain.'

Akio and Dobermon were still hiding behind the attack group, they were told to wait until the attack group could blow a hole that stay still on Millenniummon's chest, and yet, they had make no progress. The boy and his hound were getting more and more impatient, it felt like they could spend their entire life waiting for 1% of progress, they would be dead before they could do anything if they followed the plan. _Follow the plan?_ An idea popped up in both Akio and Dobermon's heads, 'You know what I'm thinking, right?' asked Dobermon.

'Yeah, of course I know,' Akio giggled, then couldn't help turning from giggling to laughing, 'just do it, buddy, it's gonna give them a big shock.'

The attack group carried out another wave of attack, still concentrating their attacks at one point, they held nothing back every single time when they attacked, but it seemed Millenniummon was not hurt enough that its wound recovered every times before any energy could leak out. Though not working, that was the beat method they had, so they could just repeat it till there's a miracle.

Miracles wouldn't just come by like a random youtube ad, somebody had to do something, and in this case, that somebody is Dobermon. He kept his steps as quiet as he could, secretly came right behind the attacking digimons, when they fired, he leaped at full force, mixing himself in the beam or blast attack. His speed was so fast that either someone could see him, or those who saw his action were too shock to speak a word.

'Akio, what had you done!' shouted Katsumi

'Just wait and see.' The red eyed replied.

'That's truly brilliant.' Reiko mumbled

'Thanks.' Said Akio

As the smoke surrounding Millenniummon's upper torso was gone, everyone could see a hole on its chest, a hole that was just enough to fit in a Dobermon. The hound digimon extended all four of his legs to support the wall of the hole that was contracting, the digi-core of Millenniummon was just centimeters in front of Dobermon.

'It's working!' said Triceramon

Though none could see the transferring of energy, they could see Dobermon glowing, the white light glowed stronger. After a few ten seconds, Dobermon could feel the he didn't need to use as much force as before to fight the contraction. Millenniummon could probably felt weak too, it couldn't turn its cannons or mouth face its chest and fire at itself, but it could pick Dobermon with its four arms.

Seeing Millenniummon's movement, need not to be a genius of deduction, everyone could tell what Millenniumon intended to do. The ugly thing had four arms, and the team had four digimons left, too. Without further saying, each went to attack an arm of Millenniummon so as to buy time for Dobermon. Much to their surprise, those arms were easier to handle than they expected, probably because Millenniummon's power was drained by Dobermon bit by bit.

One more minutes passed, things started to change, Millenniummon stopped like it was run out of battery or on low battery. Dobermon was still glowing, and his shape started to change, his fore legs changed into something like arms, shoulders like two big doggy heads, more hair grow on his primary head.

'Is he digivolving?' Akio mumbled. All things looked good at first, but Dobermon seemed to get unstable, he was shaking.

'Way too much.' The hound digimon muttered

'Get off now!' Jun shouted

'What's wrong?' asked Kin

'He can't keep going, there are too much energy,' said Jun

'What happen when he got, like overloaded?' asked Akio anxiously

'Any thing can happen.' Said Jun

'Then what are we gonna do?!' Akio shouted

'You don't have to take this alone, my brother.' Said Reiko out of the blue, as Andromon flew up next to Dobermon. 'Let me share some.' He began to glow and change too.

'I would like to digivolve too.' Said Megadramon, 'you wanna come too?' he asked Chessmon, in respond, Chessmon jumped and rode on Megadramon's back as he flew to Dobermon's position.

'Do you want me to go, too?' Triceramon asked Jun, but the blonde shook her head

After some half minutes, all the light faded out, the four digimons were at their new stage. Dobermon is now a Cerberumon X, Chessmon is a QueenChessmon, Megadramon is a Darkdramon and Andromon is a HiAndromon.

'Wow,' Katsumi exclaimed, 'you guys are so awesome.'

* * *

><p>How is it like living in a digivice? DotAgumon would say it's like a cinema, only darkness surrounding him except for the only light source, which is a giant screen. Most of the time, it shows Akio's face, sometime Katsumi's or Dobermon's. Talking to the screen is how he communicates with the outer world.<p>

But now, things are different, the one and only light source gone for a minutes or two, then something weird happened, the other light source came, from the back door of the cinema, and there's a voice calling him, 'It's time to get outta here.'


	9. IX: aftermath

**This is going to be a bit boring...**

* * *

><p>Millenniummon fell down, stayed still on the ground. Its lifeless eyes still opened wide, mouth closed due to gravity, but tongue spilled out of the mouth. It looked completely dead. It seemed that Katsumi's hypothesis was correct, the Millenniummon was some kind of a walking dead. Of course, the fight would be a lot harder had it been alive, had its own will and strategy, as well as a nearly indestructible body.<p>

Still, the battle was over now with most of digimons in Akio's group digivolved. The five kids and their partners finally had some time to rest. As they were still catching up their breath, they discovered something so obvious yet no one ever noticed due to being too focus on battling. The streets were empty, seeing this chance, Akio spoke before everyone could get enough rest.

'We've got to go now,' said the red haired, 'we may have saved our homeland, but we have still broken the law.'

'We're outlaws now.' Just when Reiko finished the sentence, a bunch of cops and their digimons popped up from nowhere and surrounded the kids for the fact that they did carry out an illegal battle. 'A bit update, we were outlaws a few seconds ago.'

_Why can__'__t they be this effective when fighting Millenniummon?_ Thought Akio as he recalled the clip of the officials' digimons got beaten up by a zombie Millenniummon. 'Guys, hands on the air.' Said Akio as he and Reiko did so.

Seeing Akio's action, Cerberumon and Katsumi and Jun followed, Chessmon followed Katsumi, Kin and Triceramon followed Jun, Darkdramon followed Kin. And HiAndromon followed Reiko.

The five kids exchanged looks for a few seconds, but can hardly communicate with just eyes. With no intention to waste more time sucking in this embarrassing situation, Akio whispered, 'Let me talk to them.' He walked toward the one cop that stood in front of all the others, apparently the leader. The red haired boy walked slowly with both of his hands still set on the air, he didn't want his action to be mistaken as a assault and earn a bullet in his head. _This is actually kinda tired._ Even when surrounded, Akio could still keep his thought optimistic, which actually surprised him since he panicked whenever he was called by a teacher. _When __I__ reached him, the first thing I will ask is __definitely__ the permission to lower our hands. _

Akio reached the tall officer, he looked up to speak, 'Um… hallo, my name is Akio Nogami and I'm representing..' The red haired boy suddenly thought of what Kin told him a few hours age, about Jun's old team. 'We're the digi-destined, yep, you can call us the digi-destined if you want a name to represent we ten.' Said Akio as he looked back to the rest nine, then turned back to the official. 'We surrender, now can we lower our arms? It's really tired to keep it up.' said Akio, he was surprised by himself that he actually asked that question, since when did he become that frivolous?

'Told the other to come with us, you kids are spending a night at the police station, and your digimons, too.' Said the officer in a cold voice.

Akio gestured to the nine, signaling them to follow him. As the digi-destined followed the cops, Akio walked to Jun, he considered the girl as mentally unstable, so he must ask, 'I'm gonna need you when talking to the cops, is that o kay for you? Do you need Takano to stay with you or just let Triceramon do the talking?'

The blonde girl shook her head, 'I'll be fine.'

So here they were, at the police station, Akio and Jun volunteered to talk to cops while the rest eight were kept in a large room, which, the atmosphere there was a bit odd. Cause there was too quiet, no body said a word.

Reiko sat down, crossed her legs, placed her hands behind her head and leaned backward, eyes closed, she looked completely comfortable though they were being held like prisoners. HiAndromon sat dwon next to Reiko, stayed still, didn't even make a slight movement, the light from his visor had gone, suggesting that he shuted himself down.

Katsumi and Kin took a seat too, they both leaned forward, placed their arms on their knees and had their fingers crossed, eyes staring at the ground, looked really spineless. While other digimon were mostly standing, or wandering around. This atmosphere stayed for at least five minutes, or more.

Katsumi, the always-lively girl, couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted to talk, but didn't know what to say, despite Reiko's looking completely fine, everyone were clearly worrying. _This may work. _Thought Katsumi as she tried to get Kin talk. 'What's wrong, pretty guy, worrying about your girl friend?'

'What girl friend?' asked Kin, he seemed confused, not until he realized that 'his girlfriend' was referring to Jun, For the first time in his life, the blue haired boy blushed.

'We all know your feeling toward her is more than a crush,' Katsumi continued, and tried to bring others into the topic, 'right? Darkdramon?'

'Yep,' Darkdramon answered, obviously mocking at his partner, 'they even lived together for a while.'

'oh, fishy.' Reiko commented, everyone was surprised that she was awake.

'And Jun seems to rely on Kin a lot.' Said Triceramon

"Hey!' Kin sighed, 'you guys bullying me now?'

'I thought you were the bully,' said Cerberumon, 'I remember you once said that people didn't like Katsumi, I wonder why?'

'Cause she's rich, the poor hates the rich, not thing special.' Said Kin

On the other hand, Akio and Jun explained the situation again and again, yet, no seemed to believe. Finally, Akio couldn't help talking in a more offensive way, 'That thing, that Millenniummon, was taken by us, five kids and their partners, while you cops were no where to be seen, and even you guys fought it, far as I can recall, Millenniummon took less than half a minutes to take down more than fifteen of your people. And more undead digimon like Millenniummon would come to this city, you say you people can protect our home? You can't even fight one, how are you going to fight more?'

'What are you trying to say, Mr. Nogami?' the officer asked

'Let us go to the digital world to stop the cause of this.' Said Akio, 'and before objecting, please give me a better suggestion.'

Akio almost left the officer speechless, but the officer said, 'I understand, but I can't just let you walk away, then no one would follow the laws.'

Akio stood up in a sudden, rubbed his red hair furiously, 'just how stubborn are you!'

Jun pulled Akio's sleeve, signaling him to clam down. 'Sir, we actually helped the police to defend the city, and we didn't cause much damages, can this be the reason to set us free?' she said

After some more minutes, Akio and Jun returned to meet the others. Once entered the room, Akio was impressed be how well the other get along, 'You guys did get along quite well,' he said, then turned to Reiko, 'especially you, really out of my expectation.'

The horsetail girl replied with a smirk, 'Don't you think that you're my only friend.'

Akio's eyes narrowed, he decided to ignore the girl, 'you walk quite well.' He told Cerberumon, who now walk in two legs instead of four.

'Yeah, I don't know how but I just got used to it.' Cerberumon replied, 'So what's the result?'

'Guess what,' said Akio with a bit of smile

'They let us go.' Jun continued, 'we're going to digital world as soon as we can.'

'That is when, exactly?' asked Reiko

'I can't decide for you, in case you need to contact your parents..' said Jun as her volume went lower and lower, but still audible

'That won't be a problem,' said Akio, 'I can call them tonight, they won't object.' He then turned his sight to Katsumi.

'Mine will be fine too.'

'And I'm always free.' Said Reiko

'You know I have no parents.' Said Kin

After seconds of thinking, Jun spoke, 'then, we go tomorrow.'

'Okay' the rest answered. Most of the group then left, leaving Jun, Kin and their partner alone.

Kin put his palm on Jun's shoulder and said something softly, 'You've done well as the leader.'

'I hope so.'

Plutomon carefully type on the keyboard. The program couldn't have the slightest error or it will kill dotAgumon while extracting him from the Aurail G3. After a few more check, the black digimon pulled out three cables from his computer, inserted them to the Aruail G3 and linked it with his computer. One more final check, everything was good to go, he ran the program, now all he need to do was to wait. Stared down at the navy blue digivice, the device that once connected him, his former partner Naoki and dotAgumon together. The three were apart, now two reunited. Plutomon could still remember when dotAgumon first came up to him and Naoki.

_Naoki and Dobermon watched the village burning from a distance, there were no buildings, only fire and fuels, the sky was darkened by the thick smoke while the ground was lightened up by the bright orange and red of the flame. They had do their best to __rescue__ to villagers, yet one third of them were still being left behind, with no hope to escape. Instead of blaming the man and the hound for leaving digimons behind, the villagers were __graceful__ to their help. Still, they felt shame for staying with the villagers, so they walked away while no one noticed, a long way to the pool of rocks, a place in the desert, the fire of the village was still visible and they could saw the blackened shade in the flame, the shade of deadly digimon that attacked the village._

'_Only if I was strong enough to defeat that Millenniummon!__'__ Dobermon shouted, his teeth __crunching__ while his palm hit the ground so hard it cracked._

'_It__'__s not your fault,__'__ said Naoki, __'__you did your best, there__'__s no way you could defeat that damn thing.__'_

'_Only if I was stonger__…'__ Dobermon murmured, __'__if I can get stronger__…'_

_Naoki __couldn't__ do __anything__, his words were nothing, he could only watch Dobermon __blaming__ himself and wait for him to calm down. He was so focus on Dobermon that he __didn't__ notice a __stream__ of data entered his digivice. Then a __mystery__ voice spoke, __'__I heard you want to be strong.__'_

_Both Naoki and Dobermon turned to see who was talking, yet, no result._

'_I__'__m on your arm.__'__ Said the voice_

_Naoki checked both of his arm, nothing __strange__ was on them._

'_Look closer at the screen please.__'__ The voice spoke again_

_This time, Naoki and Dobermon finally saw the origin of the voice, it was a shape of Agumon in the screen of the digivice._

'_Who are you?__'__ asked Naoki_

'_I am__…__ what do I look like now?__'__ said the voice, it surprised the tamer that it __didn't__ know what itself was._

'_You look like an Agumon, made of dots. Like an old school eight bit image.__'__ Said Naoki_

'_Oh,__'__ the voice paused a while to think, __'__I guess you can call me dotAgumon from now on.__'_

'_Whatever, what do you want?__'__ asked Dobermon, in an almost __threatening__ voice_

'_I want you two to go on a __journey__,__'__ said dotAgumon, __'__you can be __benefit__ed too, you get stronger during travel.__'_

_Eventually__, Naoki and Dobermon agreed and started their new journey to power._

Now Plutomon has the power he was hungry for, he killed Millenniummon, used it as experiment material, and used it as his own weapon.


	10. X: Departure

**The kids don't need to fight everyday...**

Day 17

It was only 6:00am, Akio had already woken up, despite only had sleep about four hours, he felt good enough that he need no more sleep. As he opened his eyes, the first thing to be seen was Reiko's face, eyes closed, her hair covered half her face, but the peaceful look could still be seen, and above all, her face was just centimeters away from Akio's.

And yes, she did sleep with Akio last night, as she had said 'Before spending countless night in mother nature, I would like to have one comfortable sleep, I have had enough with that sofa!' Before Akio could react, she had already occupied his bed, only left him two option, 'sleep with me, or at somewhere else.' Without even thinking, Akio picked the first one.

'You can really be lovely sometimes, just sometimes.' Akio murmured as he moved some of her hair aside to reveal her face, still pretty as usual. In all the romance Akio had read, in this kind of scene, the boy would usually lean forward to kiss the girl. Yet, that was not this case.

He didn't dare, or bother to move his sight.

In return, the girl smiled, as if she could hear what Akio had said.

Akio did thought of dating her properly, sometimes, he felt like they were old couples other than brothers.

_Never mind__, _

With this last thought, Akio pushed the bed, rolled himself off it and, of course, hit the ground.

'Aw, that hurt!' he uttered. The pain had made him even more awake than before. 'Come on, Dobermon,' he paused, then corrected himself, ' I mean, Cerberumon, gotta go now.'

Cerberumon woke up and whispered, ' This early?' he sounded sleepy

'Yeah, I want to explore the west more before going to the digital world.' Akio responded while changing to his usual clothing.

'Alright then.' Said Cerberumon as he slowly stood up, though he had enough rest, the tiredness still shook him a bit, but he gained back balance soon enough.

'I thought you'd get use to your new legs.' Said Akio, slightly laughing as he saw Cerberumon's unnatural movement

'Apparently not!' Cerberumon nearly shouted, but thought of the sleeping Reiko, he did his best to lower the volume. 'How about she?' he asked

'She will be on time.' said Akio with a final glance at Reiko, then turned and walk out of his room, slowly walking toward his uncle's room. He stopped in front of the door, gently nodded it twice. He wanted to say one last goodbye before his long journey began. A few seconds later, the door opened, his uncle walked half way out of the dark room, still with half opened sleepy eyes.

Before he could say anything, Akio spoke, 'Just to tell you that I'm about to take off.'

'Okay.' His uncle replied, sounded indifferent, 'I thought your girl friend is coming with you.'

'She'll catch up later.' Said Akio, 'Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.' His uncle replied as he watch Akio walking toward the front door, then stopped and turn back.

'One more thing,' Akio added, 'If that girl is asleep at 7:30am, please wake her up.'

'Okay.' This time, Akio and Cerberumon finally stepped out of the house

'Why 7:30?' asked Cerberumon while they were taking the train to the west, 'we were told to meet at like 9:15, aren't we?'

'Yep,' Akio replied, 'If she does wake up at 7:30, there will be barely enough time for her to get prepared.' He continued, 'When she really wake up with conscious, the time will be around 7:35, then she will take a shower, finish at around 7:50, and then dress up and deal with her hair for roughly half an hour, by the time she finished, that should be around 8:20.'

'Fifteen minutes to the station and five or more minutes to wait.' Said Cerberumon, 'and ride the train for a time that a I don't know.'

Akio didn't reply with words, but the expression of being stunned.

'What? I did count!' said Cerberumon as if Akio had take him as a fool that don't notice what happened around him

'I really didn't think of that.' Said Akio, 'I totally forgot the waiting time!'

'You what?!' Cerberumon nearly shouted it out, but due to being in a train, he had to lower his volume as much as possible, yet still let Akio feel that the werewolf digimon was surprised. 'Then she might be late?' this time, almost whispered

'Yep.' Said Akio slowly, but no word by word, 'there's a great chance of it.' he paused, 'never mind, that's her own problem.' His voice returned to the usual relax, even slightly like he anticipated it to be true. The conversation stopped here, the duo just stared the views that they had never seen through the thick glass of the window.

Countless minutes had passed till they arrived, Akio had a look on his watch, 7:45am. _She should have woken up by now_

The next hour was spent for exploring the street of the west, though they didn't went through the whole west, they decided to return to the station, see if anyone arrived. To Akio's pleasant, Katsumi and Chessmon were there, the girl leaned her back on a wall, arms folded, stared at the direction of the platform, apparently waiting for someone. Without a second of thought, Akio walked toward Katsumi, saying hallo on the way to get her attention. Cerberumon followed.

Katsumi turned to see Akio, seemed surprise to see his appearing, 'You're earlier than I expected.'

'Why would you even thought of that?' asked Akio, 'I'm not always late.'

'Reiko said you wake up late.' Said Katsumi

'She again?' Akio murmured

'Are you waiting for some one else?' asked Cerberumon, 'You seems to be surprised when we came.'

'Indeed,' answered Chessmon, she paused, looked over Akio's shoulder, then spoke again, 'there they are.'

'Who are..' before Akio could finish, something covered his eyes, it was from behind, feeling organic, should be a pair of hands. 'Reiko, is that you?'

There was no answer, that pair of hands lowered, rested on Akio's chest. Then, Akio could feel weight on his left shoulder, so heavy that he had to adjust his step to balance. 'Correct.' Reiko said, right next to his ear. By then, Akio could imagine how Reiko leaning herself on his back.

'Get off me!'

'No~'

Katsumi and Chessmon were watching Akio and Reiko's interaction, couldn't help giggling and laughing, while Cerberumon just sighed, 'They're like this, all the time.'

'They do?'

'Yeah, you'll get use to it.'

'Just get off me will you?' said Akio

'Alright, alright.' With that, Reiko let go of Akio and stood by herself

'I thought you would be late.'

'If I hadn't wake up earlier, I really would have been.' Said Reiko, '7:30, you really think that's a suitable time?'

'Yeah,' Akio replied, while trying not to look at Reiko, 'What're you doing here?'

Instead of answering Akio, Reiko turned to Katsumi, 'Sorry for keep you waiting.'

Katsumi simply shrugged her shoulder, said with a smile, 'I didn't wait for long.'

Akio looked at Katsumi, then turned to Reiko, and back to Katsumi again, 'so, "they" are..'

'Yeah,' said Katsumi, 'we were said to wait here.'

_Yeah, why not_ though Akio

'Let's go, I'm starving.' Said Reiko as she turned and walked, Katsumi and their fellow digimons followed, 'we're gonna have breakfast together, wanna join us?'

'He is joining us,' said Reiko without turning to face the rest, 'and he's paying.'

'Oh, really?' Katsumi exclaimed, 'thanks!'

_Just__ what the hell is going on? _'You know your way?'

'Just follow us, dude.'

Soon Akio realized that he should just walk away when he had the chance, before Reiko forced him to pay. Just by the fancy decoration of the restaurant's interior, he could tell by his instinct that his wallet was about to lose some weight, which can't be easily gain back. Of course he felt pain about it, but at least Katsumi and Chessmon's guilty expression had comforted him a bit, there were someone feeling sympathy for him!

'Are you sure it's a good idea?' asked Katsumi with her eyebrows lowered, 'to have Akio pay for us.'

'Don't worry,' said Reiko with a smile, which Akio could sense the evil hidden in it. 'He deservers that.'

'What?'

'I'll explain it later, why don't we take a seat first?'

As soon as the group settled down, Akio questioned, 'Alright, what's it all about?'

'You leered at me the whole night.' Said Reiko, 'could you come up a better "punishment"?'

'It was you who…' Akio was to object, but was cut off by Katsumi

'Actually, I don't understand a single word from you two.' She said, 'what happened last night?'

'Well,' Reiko began, 'I slept with him last night.'

'It was you who…' Akio defended, but was cut off again.

'You didn't get what I was implying, did you?' said Reiko

'If you didn't want to, you could just say it out!'

'See his attitude?' said Reiko, 'that's why he's paying.'

'Wow, you slept with a hot chick last night.' Said Katsumi, Akio immediately blushed after hearing

He surrendered, dig deeper in this conversation would just embarrass him more. 'Just quit it, hurry order something to eat, we're running out of time.'

'Man, I've never saw you this.. embarrassed.' Said Katsumi with a sigh

The rest of the breakfast was a bur, Akio was just glad that they could finally go to the digital world, though it would be dangerous, at least battling could keep Reiko from talking, or doing anything weird.

Following Katsumi's lead, they arrived the terminal, where Kin, Jun, Darkdramon and Triceramon were already there.

'I hope we're not too late.' Said Akio

'Indeed, you are.' Said Darkdramon with a smirk

'It's all her fault.' Akio turned to look at Reiko, who in return, glared him back

'Can you two just stop it?' said Jun, still in her usual soft voice

'Where're we going, actually?' asked Cerberumon, 'I know we're going to the digital world, but where is the exact spot?'

'The north spot of the main continent,' said Kin, 'we'll have to cross the whole continent.'

'When we arrived, we will be in the city of the south, if anyone forgot to bring anything, we will get thing in stock there, then we'll leave the city and cross the desert in the middle of the continent. When we leave the city, we will have crossed one-third of the continent, but there's still a long way to go.' Jun added, 'any more question?'

'Um, no, we'll just do what you say.' Said Katsumi

The place was familiar, Akio, as well as everyone, had been in here at least once, that was how they got to this city from human world. To Akio, the day he moved to this city was just like yesterday. Despite he had already spent more than a year living here, he felt like he'd just lived here for half a month, those dark days at school, he preferred not to mention it, just let those memories be banished from his brain.

The place was like an airport, but instead of aborting on plane, people walked through the gate, a gigantic glowing purple vortex hanging on the wall.

After a bunch of clumsy procedure, the team finally passed through the gate. The other side of the gate was, more or less, the exact same as the interior of that in Bifrost, just symmetrical.

Following Jun's lead, the team left the terminal, the only thing they saw were a several bus stops, both routes leads to one big bridge, the other side of the bridge was wide, except the one the linked with the bridge, no boundaries of land could be seen. There were buildings, too, most were not so high, but a few towered above the others.

'Welcome to the City.' Said Triceramon

'It doesn't have a name?' Katsumi was the only one to ask, but the others had this question in their head as well.

'It's the only city in digital world,' said Jun, 'so they don't need to name it.'

'Let's get going, shall we?' Reiko suggested, she sounded so cold and serious, the old Reiko that Akio used to know

'Yeah, let's go.' Jun answered, she leaded them team to get on the bus. To do so, most of the humanoid digimoms' size were reduced to the same size as an ordinary man, Terceramon, the only 'beast-shaped' digimon, was turned to the size of a doll as usual, held by Jun. Luckily, Cerberumon wasn't a very big werewolf, or he'll be in great trouble, Akio lost his digivice, he couldn't change Cerberumon's size, thank Yggrdrasill that he was just enough to fit in the bus.

The view Akio saw on the bus was rather disappointing, he could only see the sea when the bus was crossing the bridge, the day's weather was good, too good that the sea was calm, only blueness to be seen. After it crossed the bridge, all he saw was the same city view that so similar to his own town's, just buildings after buildings. _Just what__'__s the difference between the two worlds, thought it would be less developed._ Seeing Akio's reaction, Kin causally joked, 'welcome to 21's century.'

After about an hour of riding, they finally arrived at the train station.

'Before we get on the train,' Jun started, 'please be sure that you've packed all you need, plenty of water and food are necessary, there's no turning back once you stepped into the desert.'

The group checked their backpacks, not once, but twice, and insisted that they had got their backpacks full loaded, yet Jun was still worrying they might be starved to death during the on coming journey, it was Triceramon that finally convinced her.

They spent the rest of the day on the train, not until the next day could they reach the boundary of the City. After all, the City occupied one-third land of the continent.

That night, Jun and Triceramon was the only pair that couldn't sleep, they were still busy discussing the upcoming plan.

'I don't think Blastmon would let us pass through the desert easily.' Jun stated her concern

'We can use some help from Dorugoramon and his fellow Gaossmon.'

'Yeah, you're right. They're the best tribe.'


	11. XI: into the desert

Day 18

They'd make it to the other side of the city, the boundary. The desert was just a ten few meters in front of them. The team and the desert were separated by a wire gate, and two guarding Cyberdramons.

It was such a difference when compare to what they saw the day before, this place was quiet, only occasional sound of wind blowing could be heard. Other than the two Cyberdramons and of course, the team itself, no signs of digimon or human existed. The contrast was too great Akio couldn't quite believe they were in the same city. He didn't say his impression out loud, though everyone could see it on his face. Instead, he asked, 'how do we pass through these guards? They're not gonna just let us walk into the wild, right?'

'Why are there only two guards?' Katsumi asked

'Probably because they don't think there will be some guy dumb enough to get to wild side, that's nearly suicide.' Said Triceramon

'Is it really that bad out there?' asked Chessmon, though being a digimon, she was not born in the digital world, as of Darkdramon and Cerberumon.

'Don't mind that,' said Akio, 'how're we going to get through those guys?'

'Oh, that's simple.' Said Darkdramon, weapon readied

'Wait! You're not gonna..' Kin said, nearly shouted. He knew Drakdramon was always a bit violent, and he afraid his partner would…

'I'm not gonna kill them,' said Drakdramon, sounded annoyed, 'just knock them out. When did you lose you faith in me?' he said ironically

'You're not gonna have all the fun.' Said Cerberumon, stepped a few step to be by Darkdramon's side, 'you save one for me.'

'Okay,' said Darkdramon as both two walked forward, 'but seriously, you think this' fun?'

'No.'

The rest of the group was annoyed by Cerberumon and Darkdramon's action, but they didn't stop them, just stand watch.

'Did you ever think of this?' asked Akio, though not to specific, Kin replied, in another question, 'think of what?'

'When compare ourselves to those two,' Akio said, a sign of laugh then appeared on his face, 'they act more like teenagers then us, or just me.'

'Yeah, kind of.'

The two Cyberdramons were not stupid enough to do nothing when there were two vicious looking digimons approaching them. However, they were not quick enough. As the two Cyberdramons walked up to Darkdramon and Cerberumon, just when they took the first half step, Darkdramon already rushed towards one, knocked him out of conscious, easy as opening a can of jam. While the other one had his attention taken by the first attack for a second, Cerberumon approached him in that second and when Cyberdramon noticed the present of the werewolf digimon, darkness was the only thing followed by, until the time he woke up.

'Alright, now off we go.' Said Cerberumon as he and Darkdramon stepped into the desert, the team followed. Akio turned to see the two Cyberdramons before he finally took his step into the desert. _Poor them._

The desert's ground was of course, full of sand, which's colour was like, normal sand, hard to classify accurately, kinda yellow, kinda brown, even kinda pink. Though full of sand, the ground was surprisingly sturdy, Akio made a little stomp, just a few inches underneath the sand, there was a solid rock ground. Many rocks could be seen on the above the sandy surface too, different sizes of big rocks, half of them were as tall as human height, or even higher. The other half could definitely serve as a decent seat. All the rocks were in the sandy colour too.

Without further saying, the group started walking, toward the north where dotAgumon should be. The walk was rather relaxing at the beginning, there were chatting, about all kind of topic, it was almost like they went on a vacation, but not a dangerous quest.

After an hour, or two, or even three, or whatever, Akio had already lost count on the time, though expected, the boredom brought by the endless became more and more unbearable.

'Why can't I sense any other digimons?' asked Cerberumon, 'I though there would be a lot of them in the Digital world.'

Once again, Jun did the explanation job, 'We're still on the margin of the desert,' she said while taking a look at the map in her digivice, 'they don't like to live near the City, when we got to the deeper, you'll miss this quiet.'

_Still on the margin?_ Thought Akio

As if he had said he thoughts out loud, Reiko replied just when he finished thinking, 'we're walking across two-third of a continent, with our own legs, how far do you expect us to travel in just a few hours?'

'I know.' Akio mumbled, so quiet that it was almost inaudible

So the team kept going on, by the time the sun went down, their chatting voice also went down, finally nothing but silence. Darkness soon fell, though they had their own flash light, it was still barely visible. Plus, they needed rest, so they decided to end the day's walk. Much to everyone's, or just Reiko's surprise, Akio volunteered for the night watch job. Soon everyone fell asleep, only Akio and his partner Cerberumon were awake.

'They'd actually fell asleep, like here's their own bedroom.' Akio muttered, 'how adoptive.'

'Maybe you're the only one who's homesick.' Said Cerberumon

'Talking about home,' Akio started, 'I wonder how're they doing, mom and dad, back in Japan.'

'What's 'Japan'?' Cerberumon interrupted.

Such a foolish question, had it come from the mouth of a ordinary man, Akio would mock him for the rest of his life. But considered that Cerberumon had no knowledge of human world, Akio just let out a small laugh, and then started again. 'Japan is a place in human world, much larger than Bifrost. My original home was in there.' He paused a while, 'But I don't feel like talking about it now.'

'Then what do you want to talk?' asked Cerberumon, 'We can't stay silent the whole night, we'll be bored to death.'

Akio sighed, then thought of the events of the past few days, 'We just defeated Millenniummon two days ago, but it feels like happened two weeks ago.'

'Yeah, it all happened in such a rush. Sometimes I forget dotAgumon had just gone for like four days, feel like lost him for already a month.'

'Really miss him.'

And so they continued this paten of traveling, walk as much as they could during daytime, each one took turn guarding every night, nothing special happened, repeating the same route everyday. They slowly made their progress day by day. A week soon pasted, and things finally started to change.

Day 25

They did the same thing as they did everyday during the day, but by night fell, Jun called up their attention and said something very important. 'From here, the journey will be much harder, we're about to enter the wild digimons' zone. They may be low in level, but they form tribes, and together they're quite unstoppable, and dangerous.'

_Things finally get interesting_ thought Akio, though he knew that whatever dangers were waiting for him, him was not going to like a single of them.

Jun kept talking, about she going scouting while the others rest, very normally, no one agreed to let her and Triceramon scout alone. They'd eventually came up with the conclusion that Reiko and HiAndromon go with her. Before they went, Jun shared her tracking software with the others, so they could know each other's location. Akio, however, had no digivice, mainning that he had to stick with one of the team all the time, so they wouldn't lose him. _That sucks_

The two girls and their partners soon set off. Akio, Cerberumon, Katsumi, Chessmon, Kin, and Darkdramon, all six of them, sat in silence, yet no one could sleep. To kick the boredom away, they need to have something to chat.

'We're all worrying, right?' as usual, Katsumi started first

'No, I'm not.' Said Akio with his eyes closed, still trying to sleep, while the others: Kin and Chessmon nodded, in respond for Katsumi's question. 'Who's with me?' Akio asked

Darkdramon raised his arm up out of the blue. Akio opened his eyes, and was as shocked as the others to see Darkdramon's respond. 'Glad to have someone agree with me.'

'Why can you act so indifferent?' asked Kin, with rising volume and raised eyebrows, anyone could sense the anger hidden in his voice.

'As long as Reiko's with her, I can guarantee their safety.' Said Akio

'Sounds very confident,' said Katsumi

'Yeah. Takano, I know you care about Jun much more than any of us do, but you've got to trust her.' Akio stopped, a smile on his face, then talk again. 'To be honest, she's a lot tougher than you.'

'The only thing I worry is if Jun can get along with Reiko.' Katsumi muttered

'That's gonna be interesting,' said Akio, 'Reiko dose have a hard time dealing with people that, well, she's not familiar with. But once they're friends, Katsumi, you know how she is.'

'Yeah, lots of fun time.' said Katsumi with a smile, 'no one knows it better than you.'

'I consider her 'naughty'.' Said Akio

Walking with Reiko was…uncomfortable. She barely said anything to Jun, like her partner, HiAndromon did. Jun couldn't help thinking that, had she done something wrong that made Reiko mad at her, and now she uses silence for revenge?

On and on they went, everything was peaceful, the two girls didn't need to spend much effort on the scouting. As they decided to return, Reiko spotted something, hiding in the shadow, a shad of a digimon that shaped like a dragonhead with two short legs on its side and a short tail on its rear.

'What's that?' pointing at the digimon, Reiko spoke after long silenced

'That's..' Jun mumbled as she leaned forward for a clearer vision, 'hey! It's Gaossmon!'

Reiko made a firm grip on the seemingly excited blonde girl's right shoulder and pulled her back.

'What are you doing?' Jun asked

'We're not sure if it's an enemy.'

'They not!' Jun yelled, obviously angered at what Reiko had said

'Calm down, Jun.' Said Triceramon

'I'm sorry.'

'Those Gaossmons,' Triceramon began

While no one noticed, the Gaossmon stared at the scout team, quietly observing.

'they belong to Dorugoramon's tribe, which helped us a lot before.' Said Triceramon

'Yeah, they're harmless.' Jun added

'If they're,' said Reiko while making a 360 degree turn to see her surroundings. 'then why are they surrounding us? And they look pretty menacing.'

About ten or more Gaossmons formed a circle surrounding the two girls and their digimon partners, they slowly walking toward the humans.

'Hey! It's me,' Jun shouted, in case those Gaossmons didn't recognize her, 'it's Jun, and Monochromon!'

No responds in the first few seconds, the Gaossmons still marching forward. Then they stopped, one of the Gaossmon's mouth glowing orange light.

'Get down!' Reiko yelled as she grabbed Jun by her shoulder, forced both of them to duck down, just quick enough that the fireball fired by Gaossmon flew above their head.

'Lucky my hair didn't catch fire.' Reiko mumbled as she pulled out few cards from her pocket. 'Andromon!'

HiAndromon jumped and landed in fronted of Reiko, posed ready for combat and protecting his partner.

Akio's camp was still silent, they did have a little chat an hour ago, but the silence returned soon after the chat was done.

So quiet, they could hear the wind and their breathing. Already got tired of hearing just these two sounds, the group was glad, but also worried to hear the beeping noise from Katsumi's digivice. The beeping noise meant Katsumi had received a call, the call could only be came from the scout team, and if they had to make an immediate conversation, that couldn't be too good a thing, after all.

'What's it?' the two boys shouted and jerked to Katsumi's side without hiding their anticipation, Akio to her left and Kin to her right.

'It's me,' Reiko's voice came from Katsumi's digivice, yet nothing shown on the screen, 'we're kinda in trouble right now.' Mixed with all kind of sounds of explosion and digimons' roar, her voice could barely be heard.

'Whst's it? Why the screen shows nothing?' Katsumi asked in anxious

'You won't wanna see this.' Reiko joked, trying to lower the tension, but was obviously in vain.

'On our way.' Kin said as he got on his foot

'That's why I'm calling you,' Reiko shouted seriously, 'Stay where you are, they out numbered us….' The connection was then cut off.

Without hesitation, Kin was on his way, as he said, only to be pulled back by Akio.

'You heard what she saud.' The red haired boy said, calmly as if nothing was going to happen

'You want me to leave them? They're most possibly dying out there!'

'Man, you need to learn to trust others.'

'Atomic Ray, Offence Plug-in A.'

HiAndromon fired two blasts of energy from his palms, they didn't hit right on the Gaossmons, but the shockwave of explosion sent them flew meters away.

More and more Gaossmons came out of nowhere and charged into battle. Just when HiAndromon finished firing another blast, at least two Gaossmons smashed into HiAndromon's back with their head, and then gripped the robotic digimon with their tiny feet. Due to lost of balance, HiAndromon fell forward, just a bit. Soon he regained his balance and stood up straight, he tried to swing the two Gassomons off his back, failed the first time. But with a little bit more effort, he did it, easily. However, the Gaossmons weren't as dumb as they looked, almost on the contrary. A few others grabbed the gap when HiAndromon swung off the two on his back, they smashed him from behind, hit his knees, and this time, HiAndromon did fall to the ground. Some other Gaossmons shot fire at him.

'Defense Plug-in C.' that was all Reiko could do to help HiAndromon, at least lowered some damage.

Triceramon wasn't doing very good as well. Much like HiAndromon's situation, there were always some free Gaossmons available to attack him from different angles.

'Arrrr,' frustrated, Reiko yelled, 'That's it, we surrender!'

As if the Gaossmons could understand her, they stopped attack at once. And then talking to each other in some kind of a weird language, like they were discussing what to do with the scout team.

Jun's heart sank when she heard that language, and she did nothing to hid her emotion.

'What's wrong?' Reiko whispered

One of the Gaossmon walked forward, _that must be the leader. _Reiko thought. The leader Gaossmon swung its head back and forth, while saying something Reiko couldn't understand.

'He told us to go with them.' Triceramon translated

'You know what they're talking?' Reiko muttered as she connected her digivice to Katsumi's again, this time with vision. She showed her index finger at the camera, telling the other side to shut up.

The scout team followed the group of Gaossmons, they walked a long long way, finally reached a giant boulder that had a big hole, or door way on it. They entered, then walked some staircases that led them to the under ground.

The cave was massive. And it was bright, making a great contrast to the night outside. It was lighted up by countless torches on the walls, the fuel source was unknown. Countless more Gaossmons were down here, with countless Gotaumons, all had their jobs to be busy with. Far opposite to the entrance was a wall, a throne set in the middle, and a giant digimon that looked like a ball of crystal with a small head and strong limbs sat on there.

'That's Blastmon.' Triceramon whispered to Reiko

The scout team was brought to the front of Blastmon. They were still surrounded by a bunch of Gaossmons, as well as Gotaumons, who were aimed at the humans, readied to fire if them did anything stupid.

Blastmon spoke, still the unknown language. His voice deep and menacing, echoing in the cave. He tone showed that he seemed to be mocking at the scout team.

'Look after Jun.' Triceramon whispered to Reiko. He then spoke Blastmon's language, loud and firm. Blastmon replied something, and then Triceramon stepped a few step forward, and started talking, still using the unknown language.

Look after Jun. That was what bothers Reiko the most. What was that suppose to mean? Though younger, the blonde had proven that she was capable taking care of herself in the passed week. The white haired girl looked at the blonde, something was happening to her, her body was shaking, uncontrollably. Reiko took a few step to her side, 'You okay?'

No respond. Things were definitely wrong.

Reiko decided to focus on the conversation between Blastmon and Triceramon. Not a single word could she understand, but judging from their reactions, blastmon seemed to have got the upper hand. The always calm Triceramon looked stunned after the last sentence told by Blastmon. The big fat crystal digimon said the sentence slowly, word by word, sounded pure evil. Triceramon glanced back, and Reiko knew something was going to happen, or already happened.

She looked back at Jun. The blonde was barely standing, about to fell off ground at any moment. Reiko held each of her shoulders, to help her stand. At a closer look, Reiko found tears on Jun's face, not knowing what was going on, or what to do, she decided to stay silent.

Blastmon shouted a few words and gestured. The Gaossmons and Gotaumons brought them to another cave, passed through tunnels after tunnels, they arrived at a place that seemed like a ceiling, and they were being thrown inside. Gate locked, and a wall of stone separated the girls and their partners.

'How the hell did they got this gate?' Reiko uttered, 'can't you guys just blown a way out?'

'No,' Triceramon answered, 'any impact, the cave will collapse and bury you alive.'

'Lucky that dumb fat ass didn't figure out a way to torture us.' Reiko said, 'So we stay here and wait for rescue, got that? Akio'

She looked back to Jun, she curled up, arms wrapped around the knees, head tugged in, weeping.

There was nothing Reiko could do to help the poor girl.

Back at the camp, Akio sighed. The girls were safe. All they needed to do was to came up with a plan to rescue them as soon as possible.


End file.
